abecedraco
by lucayasmalfoy
Summary: Saltos en el tiempo a través de la relación de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger de la A a la Z
1. A

**A: amortentia**

Nunca olvidaría los tres olores de su amortentia.

La primera vez que la olió en su sexto año se sintió confuso. Había algo que no le cuadraba.

 _Tierra mojada:_ cuando llovía en primavera, Draco siempre abría el balcón de su habitación (aplicando un hechizo para que el agua no traspasara el umbral del balcón, claro) para que el olor a tierra le llegara. Le gustaba. Le hacía relajarse.

 _Pergamino:_ claramente le recordaba a sus ratos libres tanto en Hogwarts como en Malfoy Manor. Le gustaba leer, desde manuscritos y manuales teóricos hasta libros de fantasía.

Y luego estaba el olor que más le confundió en su momento, y lo seguía haciendo ahora.

 _Canela:_ cuando lo olió por primera vez se sintió confundido. No sabía a qué podía referirse, y eso le ponía nervioso. Y, un día, al entrar a la Sala Común de Premios Anuales y sentarse en el sofá, lo reconoció. Canela. Y Granger apareció de la pequeña cocina de la sala y Draco no tardó en preguntar qué a qué olía, y que si estaba cocinando galletas o algo. Granger le contestó riendo.

-Es solo mi colonia, tonto. ¿Siempre la llevo puesta y no lo notas hasta hoy? Me ofendes.

Y en ese momento Draco entendió ciertas cosas, pero también decidió que la cara de Granger estaba más bonita cuando tenía una sonrisa en ella.


	2. B

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a LadyChocolateLover que ha adivinado la siguiente palabra_

 _Disfrutad de la lectura_

 **B: beso**

Tampoco olvidaría el primer beso con ella.

Sucedió en Año Nuevo: ambos se quedaron en el castillo y decidieron celebrar una cena en su Sala. Hermione se encargó de la comida porque " _No, Draco. No vas a pedirle a los elfos que nos preparen la cena. Puedo hacerlo_ ". Y él la dejó hacer mientras preparaba la mesa y acomodaba el sofá cerca del fuego.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista se sentaron ambos en el sofá a comer y, al terminar, Hermione susurró, con voz rota:

-En mi familia decíamos que si en la noche del 31 de diciembre pedías algo que quisieras con todas tus ganas, se cumpliría. Pide un deseo, Malfoy.

Y dicho eso ella dirigió su mirada al fuego. Draco no creía en eso, pero se encontró a sí mismo pensando en qué quería. Y, de todo lo que él pudiera desear, se detuvo a pensar en algo en concreto. Draco Malfoy inspiró, le puso una mano en la mejilla a la chica al lado suya, la atrajo hacia él, y la besó. Y se besaron una, dos, tres veces. Y Hermione se separó levemente y le sonrió y le besó otra vez.

Ahora a Draco le gustaba más la Navidad.


	3. C

**C: calcetines**

Al llegar a la Sala Común y ver a Hermione cosiendo calcetines, Draco no pudo más que contemplarla. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la lengua levemente sacada entre sus labios apretados, señal de que estaba concentrada.

Tenía dos montones a su lado: uno con formas raras de tela y otro con pequeños calcetines. Le preguntó que qué hacía y ella le contestó lo que ya se había imaginado: calcetines para los elfos domésticos. Sonrió y, después de un _"no cambias, Granger"_ , Draco subió a su habitación encontrándose con que, encima de la cama, había dos calcetines de su tamaño verdes pulcramente doblados con una nota encima.

 _De verdad que quiero agradarte._

 _Mientras, espero que esto al menos_

 _te ayude a mantener tus pies calentitos_

 _Con cariño, Hermione_

Draco sonrió al leerla y cogió los calcetines. Granger no tenía razón. Acababa de subirle unos grados al termómetro de su corazón.

 **Nota de la autora: podéis dejarme en reviews cual creéis que es la siguiente palabra. A quién lo adivine, le dedicaré el capítulo. Nos leemos.**


	4. D

**D: Draco**

-Granger, por favor, ¡llevamos tres meses de relación formal, y eso que no estoy contando los dos meses de "transición" en los que nos estuvimos liando!

A ese punto, solo con ver la cara roja de la chica, Draco era muy consciente de que Granger estaba enfadada.

-¡Oh, disculpe señor Príncipe, pero es que no entiendo tu obsesión porque te llame Draco! ¡Mira que no me canso de repetirte que es la costumbre! ¡Llevo siete años llamándote por tu apellido! ¡Además, que tú me llamas Granger y no me quejo! ¡Nos peleamos tres veces a la semana porque se me escapa un "Malfoy" y el señorito quiere que le diga las veinticuatro horas del día Draco!

-Pero _Hermione_ , -el chico pronunció su nombre lenta y suavemente- eso es distinto.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No digas mi nombre así.

-¿Así como, _Hermione_?

Lo volvió a hacer

Hermione se estaba enfadando, pero hizo lo que mejor se le daba, pensar. Se acercó a Draco con su mejor sonrisa seductora en los labios y rozó sus labios con los del chico.

-Vale, _Draco._ -dijo su nombre de forma tan sensual y tan cerca de sus labios, que Draco soltó un gruñido y, fuera de control, la sentó en su regazo en el sofá y la besó, devorándola. Hermione hizo un leve movimiento con su cadera que encendió más al chico debido a la fricción. Y, cuando él comenzó a acariciar sus piernas por debajo de la falda, Hermione consideró que era suficiente. Se levantó y caminó dando saltitos hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde se giró y dijo, con un deje de burla:

-Que descanses, _Malfoy._

Y Draco no pudo más que sonreír. Le ponía cuando hacía eso. Cuando se rebelaba contra él. Siendo honestos, le ponía toda Hermione Granger.


	5. E

**E: escoba**

Le había dicho innumerables veces que le daba miedo volar en escoba. Le había dicho otras tantas que detestaba la velocidad de las escobas. También le habló de su miedo a las alturas. Pero le daba igual.

Draco Malfoy, con dos cojones, le ató a su novia una venda en la cabeza para que le impidiera ver y la llevó al campo de quidditch. Allí la montó en escoba y, cuando le quitó la venda, Draco ya estaba dándole una patada al suelo para elevarse y gritándole a Hermione que se agarrara.

Sintió los brazos de Hermione agarrarse alrededor de su abdomen y apretar su agarre cada vez que él iba más rápido y más alto.

Al bajar, la "refinada señorita Granger" recitó:

-¡Cabrón! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sabes que me dan miedo las alturas, las escobas, y volar montada en escoba, capullo! ¡Joder! ¡Joder, he volado en escoba!

Draco la miró divertido durante todo el tiempo. Al terminar de hablar y fijarse en la mirada de Malfoy, le lanzó una mirada asesina y le soltó:

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

-Estas sexy cuando insultas y te enfadas.

Se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.

-Esto no tiene caso. Me voy al castillo.

Y, cuando echó a andar, Draco la enganchó a su cintura y la montó en la escoba, llevándola al castillo.

Lo que Draco no podía ver, era la imperceptible sonrisa de Hermione cuando le abrazaba para no caerse de la escoba.

 **Nota de la autora: hola! Necesito ayuda para las letras I y J, si alguien se le ocurren palabras que pueda usar que empiecen por esas dos letras, dejádmelo en reviews porfavor!**

 **También quiero recordaros que si alguien adivina la próxima palabra, le dedicaré el capítulo. Nos leemos!**


	6. F

**F: Francia**

Era navidad, y Draco estaba realmente nervioso. Su madre estaba al tanto de su relación con Hermione, y ese era el principal motivo de su desesperación.

Hacía unas semanas que Draco recibió una carta de su madre que decía que quería que Hermione pasara Año Nuevo con ellos en Francia, lugar dónde ella llevaba viviendo desde principios de ese año. Al principio él estaba seguro de que Hermione iba a rechazar la proposición, pero para su sorpresa, su novia le dijo que sí sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces.

Y ahora, 31 de diciembre por la tarde Draco se encontraba nervioso delante de la chimenea de su mansión de Francia a la espera de que cierta castaña apareciera.

Había sido cuidadoso en todo: le había informado a su madre sobre la P.E.D.D.O. para que no dijera nada innapropiado de los elfos domésticos delante de ella, y su madre se ofreció a cocinar (cosa que extraño a Draco en sobremanera), le preparó la habitación de al lado de la suya y se aseguró de que todo estuviera perfecto.

Las llamas verdes se encendieron. Y Hermione Granger enfundada en un abrigo beige y con dos maletas apareció. Draco la recibió con un cálido beso, le quitó el abrigo y, mediante un hechizo, hizo que las maletas se transportaran a la habitación de la chica. Finalmente,la llevó a saludar a su madre que, para sorpresa de Draco, la recibió con un abrazo y se pusieron a hablar como viejas amigas.

Cerca de la hora de la cena, Draco acompañó a Hermione a su habitación para que se arreglara y, después de un par de besos subidos de tono y un _"tengo que prepararme, Draco",_ la dejó sola y bajó a hablar con su madre sobre la relación que ella mantenía con su novia. Narcisa le contestó que se estuvieron carteando desde hacía unos meses, a lo que él se quedó perplejo. Pero no le dio tiempo de rechistar porque, en ese momento, una Hermione despampanante en un vestido corto rojo apareció por la puerta del comedor. Estaba preciosa. Su madre la miró orgullosa y le susurró a Draco un _"siempre supe que tenías buen gusto"._

Después de la cena, Draco y Hermione salieron a dar un paseo. Estaban sentados en un banco al pie de la torre Eiffel cuando las campanadas empezaron.

1

-Hace un año estábamos en la sala común. -susurró Draco.

2

-El mejor Año Nuevo de mi vida. -le contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz.

3

-Haré que deje de serlo.

4

Hermione le miró a los ojos.

5

-¿Por qué? -habló ella

6

-Porque quiero que esta entrada de año sea aún mejor.

7

-¿Hay algo aún mejor que pasar el año nuevo con la persona a la que quiero? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

8

Draco le quitó el brazo de los hombros y la miró a los ojos también.

9

-Estamos en París, nena.

10

-Te querré igual sin importar el lugar. -susurró ella esta vez, muy cerquita de sus labios.

11

-Te amo.

12

Por toda respuesta, ella lo besó.

A la mañana siguiente, con una castaña durmiendo en sus brazos, Draco decidió que debía agradecerle a su madre.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Me han servido mucho vuestras ideas para las letras I y J! ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Nos vemos en los reviews, besos.**


	7. G

_Este capítulo está dedicado a LadyChocolateLover a quién esta vez sus dotes de adivinación no le han fallado_

 **G: gato**

Draco no entendía por qué el viejo le dejaba tener a Granger al gato suelto por toda la Sala Común. Si quería tener a su gato, que lo dejara en su habitación.

Era octubre y Draco se encontraba solo con el gato de Granger porque ella estaba haciendo sus rondas de prefecta. Estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea leyendo cuando el dichoso gato se le subió al regazo.

El gato ese se le ponía muy cariñoso: se restregaba en su pierna, se le subía encima y solo quería que él le acariciara y jugara con él.

-Mira, Croshant, Croqueta o como te llames. -se sentía ridículo hablándole al gato- no sé qué te pasa conmigo. Pero entiende que tu dueña es Granger, no yo.

El gatito maulló y ladeó la cabeza. Se volvió a estirazar en el regazo de Draco.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Draco, exasperado, le lanzó un hechizo para poder entender al jodido gato.

-A ver, Croqueta, ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

-Rubito, me llamo Crookshanks. Y no me pasa nada. -respondió con una voz chillona el animal.

-Pues para de estar tanto conmigo y dejame en paz de una jodida vez.

-Oh, no puedo hacer eso. Hermione quiere que me lleve bien contigo. Pero tú no colaboras.

Draco se quedó confuso al escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué querría Granger que me llevara bien contigo?

-Eso no te lo diré yo. Todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora ayúdame a que Hermione esté feliz.

Draco, aún confundido, pensó que mejor que Granger estuviera bien con él y con su gato. Así que no se quejó cuando Crookshanks volvió a subirse a su regazo. Es más, le pareció agradable.

Al terminar sus rondas, una cansada Hermione Granger apareció por el cuadro de la entrada. Iba a dirigirse a su habitación a dormir cuando se fijó en que, en el sofá, Malfoy estaba dormido con Crookshanks en su regazo. Sonrió tiernamente y los tapó con una manta, apartándole el pelo de la cara a Malfoy.

Crookshanks, quién estaba despierto, observó ese acto de su querida dueña. Y se felicitó interiormente. Él ayudaría a que el amor surgiera en esa torre. Por el bien de sus dos habitantes.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Tengo escritas ya todas las letras menos la I, J (esas dos todavía estoy decidiendo de vuestras propuestas xD), la O, R, U, X e Y. de verdad que aprecio mucho vuestra ayuda, y me gustaría que si se os ocurre alguna palabra válida con cualquiera de esas letras, me lo pongáis en reviews, porque es que por más que piense, no se me ocurre ninguna para un buen drabble D:**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me decís que la historia os está gustando, ¡por vosotros es por quién escribo este fic!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. H

**H: hijo**

Hermione andaba rara. Y eso Draco lo sabía sin necesidad de estudios psicológicos. Andaba como bipolar desde hacía unas semanas y se la pasaba o bien con ganas de todo o sin ganas de nada. O le besaba apasionadamente y lo encendía o le decía que se alejara de ella. De verdad que a veces le recordaba a una versión más extraña de Lunát... De Lovegood.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigas e incluso con la madre del chico y a él casi ni le dedicaba atención. Draco, asustado, les comentó a Blaise y Theo y a sus dos _cuñados_ la situación,y ninguna de las suposiciones que hicieron al respecto le gustó. Cada una era peor a la anterior, hasta que el zanahorio abrió la bocota y soltó, tan pancho: "lo mismo quiere el divorcii y no sabe como decírtelo". No sabía a quién quería matar a base de crucios, si a la comadreja o a él mismo. Lo peor es que empezó a considerar esa idea.

Draco estaba en la cocina cuando su mujer volvió. Estaba preparando la cena ya que quería sorprenderla. Al entrar en la cocina, una Hermione muy sonriente le saludó y besó emocionada agradeciéndole por prepararle _"una suculenta cena hecha con amor y cariño"_. El beso fue a más y a más, las manos de Hermiome estaban en sitios no decorosos y, cuando el ambiente ya estaba muy caldeado, Draco empujó levemente a una sonrojada Hermione y con cara de confusión, volvió a la comida.

-Eh, cariño ¿qué te sucede? -le dijo ella confundida.

-A mí no me pasa nada. -contestó secamente.- Estoy muy feliz, ¿no me ves?

-Mhn, vale... Hoy estamos irónicos… Oye, tengo que hablar contigo.

Draco se quedó estático y se giró, con cara de pena hacia ella. Había temido esas palabras.

-Hey, amor, sé que a veces no he sido el mejor novio o incluso marido del mundo, Hermione, pero tú sabes que yo intento. -habló apenado- Que te amo y quiero lo mejor para tí, pero todos cometemos errores a veces. Enserio creo que esto que quieres llevar a cabo puede ser un acto muy fuerte para algo no muy import...

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-¡No te hagas la loca!¡De que quieres dejarme! -dijo ahora un poco enojado

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Menuda gilipollez! ¡Parece que el que tiene las hormonas locas por el embarazo aquí eres tú en vez de yo!

Ya está. Lo había soltado.

Draco estaba estupefacto, apenas si parpadeaba.

-Espera... ¿Tú...? ¿De verdad...? Es decir... Tú -la señaló- y yo -se señaló- vas a... -hizo el gesto de acurrucar a un bebé en brazos. Las palabras no salían de su boca.

Hermione asintió levemente y Draco, fuera de sí, la agarró de la cintura y alzó y besó. No se lo podía creer. Él como imbécil haciendo caso al subnormal de Weasel y resulta que la noticia era que la mujer que amaba, _su_ mujer, llevaba con ella a una criaturita fruto del amor que sentían.


	9. I

**I: invitación**

-Te he dicho que quiero el fondo blanco, las flores de los bordes en beis y la letra en plateado.

-Eres una sosa. Esos colores los debió poner mi abuela en su invitación, Granger.

-No es ser sosa. Es el estilo clásico.

-Pues yo prefiero el fondo turquesa y la letra en rojo. Y sin flores de decoración.

-Tienes un gusto pésimo.

Llevaban media hora discutiendo sobre cómo debería ser su invitación de bodas. Ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer. Hermione quería una invitación con colores clásicos y Draco algo, como el mismo dijo, innovador. Pero es que sus ideas se pasaban de la raya. Más que una invitación a una boda parecía una invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño de seis años.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, no pienso permitir que me arruines esto. ¿Qué pensará la gente de nosotros cuando vea semejante invitación? ¿Y si les ponemos también que vengan vestidos de payaso y se traigan calcetines para poder montarse en la colchoneta?

-No seas sarcástica conmigo, nena.

Hermione bufó. Así no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

-A ver, Hermione. Podríamos hacer una cosa, si a la señorita perfecta no le importa. Como ninguno de los dos queremos dejar nuestras ideas de lado, ¿Por qué no las juntamos?

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Vale. Pero el fondo es blanco. No voy a dejar que en la invitación a mi boda el fondo desentone con el color de ese día especial.

Draco rió. Su leona era cabezona como ninguna.

-Y habrá dibujos de flores en las esquinas de la invitación.

-Nena, ¿y entonces a mí qué me dejas?

-La letra. Del color que quieras. Pero dentro de unos límites.

Draco sonrió de lado. Hermione conocía esa sonrisa. No le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ronald Weasley se despertó temprano esa mañana para tomarse una ducha antes de ir a trabajar. Estaba desayunando cuando una lechuza con un sobre tocó a su ventana. Se levantó para abrirla. Cogió la carta y la lechuza se fue. Se sentó en la mesa a leerla.

En el sobre ponía, escrito con tinta verde, su nombre completo. Lo abrió. Y se le cayó la boca al piso.

 _Los señores_

 _Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger_

 _Tienen el placer de invitarlo a su enlace matrimonial_

 _Que será llevado a cabo en una iglesia muggle_

 _A la cual podrán acceder mediante un traslador_

 _(El día 16 de julio en el Ministerio a las 11:30 se activará el traslador)_

 _Después se celebrará un banquete en Malfoy Manor_

 _Le esperamos._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy estaba aun en la cama, rodeando a su prometida con los brazos y depositando suaves besos en su pelo. De repente, estornudó tres veces.

-Los muggles dicen que si estornudas tres veces seguidas es porque alguien está hablando mal de ti. –le habló Hermione con voz adormecida.

El chico se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su atención en su castaña.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Gracias a todos los que me habéis ayudado con las letras que me faltaban! Ya tengo todo el abecedario completo, solo me faltan escribir algunos drabbles.**

 **Nos leemos en reviews, donde veré como siempre vuestras propuestas para la siguiente letra.**


	10. J

_Gracias a Dramatic Poetess por sugerirme usar esta palabra_

 **J: jardines**

Cuando se compraron la casa, habían buscado un montón para encontrar la perfecta. Y todo porque su novia quería tener un gran jardín para poder plantar flores y cuidar de él. Cuando le preguntó por qué tanto empeño en tener un jardín enorme, ella le contestó, tan tranquila:

-Si no puedo cuidar de un bebé, tendré que cuidar de algo hasta que llegue el momento, ¿no?

Obviando esa respuesta tan inesperada, el bueno de Draco se dedicó a buscar una casa que fuera bien con los caprichos de su novia. Y, al final, todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa.

Encontró la casa perfecta, grande y especiosa y con un gran jardín trasero y una piscina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya llevaban un tiempo viviendo en la casa, y todos los sábados después del desayuno Hermione salía al jardín con unos shorts de gimnasia y una amplia camiseta vieja, los cuales no les importaba mancharse. Cogía abono, semillas y una pequeña pala del cobertizo que tenía en el jardín y plantaba bulbos de flores y cuidaba los que ya había plantado. Era su pequeño rincón de la casa, donde podía relajarse haciendo algo que le gustaba.

Una vez, durante la cena, le contó a Draco que le gustaba dedicar una pequeña parte de su tiempo al jardín porque de pequeña solía ayudarle a su madre a cuidar del jardín, y que una vez plantó dos bulbos de tulipanes y, le fascinó tanto verlos crecer, que desde entonces todos los años plantaba todo tipo de flores en el pequeño patio de su casa y observaba como crecían en primavera.

Una mañana Draco salió con ella al jardín a ayudarla. Cogió la regadera y, cuando Hermione terminó de repartir bien el abono en una zona en la que el viento se había llevado gran parte, se puso a regar.

Mientras lo hacía, hecho demasiada agua sin darse cuenta (por estar prestando atención a cierta chica frente a él) sobre unos brotes que estaban saliendo, y Hermione se alarmó. Le gritó que dejara la regadera y se agachó urgentemente a intentar rescatar a los brotes de quién sabe qué manera, recurriendo al final a su varita, aunque ella misma se había prometido usar solo métodos muggles para el jardín.

Se había agachado de una manera tan precipitada que estaba con el culo en pompa y, a causa de tan comprometida postura, su pantalón había subido un poco más de lo debido. Draco, por supuesto, se había dado cuenta. Y al parecer no había sido el único. El baboso hijo adolescente de su vecino estaba jugando al baloncesto en su patio (el cual estaba separado del de ellos dos por una pequeña valla blanca) se había quedado mirando como un pervertido el trasero de su novia. La cara de Draco se puso roja.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Estúpido adolescente hormonal y pervertido! ¡Es mi novia y probablemente te doble la edad! ¡Para de mirarle _eso_!

A este punto Hermione ya estaba de pie, con expresión confundida.

-Cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué le gritas a Roger? –se giró hacia el chico- ¡Hola Roger!

El chaval le respondió el gesto saludándola con la mano y sonriéndole.

-¡Ni lo saludes! ¡Ese niño te estaba mirando el culo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Draco, no digas barbaridades!

-¿Barbaridades? Hermione, nena, la postura en la que te has puesto para intentar socorrer a tus pobres brotes hacía que todos los ojos presentes se fueran a tu bonito culo.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Supongo que sabes eso porque tú también me estabas mirando el culo. –habló muy bajito.

-Nena, a mí se me permite. Soy tu novio. Además, como que nunca haya visto tu culo. –le sonrió, para luego girarse al chico, que todavía seguía allí- ¡Roger, te tengo calado! ¡Cómo te vuelva a ver mirando a mi novia de la forma en la que se supone que solo la puedo mirar yo, te parto la boca!

El chico se metió en su casa rápidamente y Draco sonrió ampliamente.

-Y ahora, si mi querida novia, me lo permite, vamos a entrar a casa y te voy a quitar todo el barro que tienes después de haberte revolcado en él.

La cogió en brazos y se la llevó al interior de la casa, mientras ella reía.

 **Nota de la autora: os espero en reviews con vuestra propuesta para la K. Nos leemos**


	11. K

**K: krum**

Era el día de San Valentín por la tarde. Ya todos habían acabado de sus clases, y Draco Malfoy entró por el cuadro a la torre de Premios Anuales.

Lo primero que se encontró fue a una Granger sonrojada sentada en el sillón leyendo lo que parecía ser una carta.

-¿Leyendo cartas de San Valentín, Granger?

La chica alzó la cabeza un momento para contestar un simple _"ajá"_ y después volvió a su carta.

Ese hecho enfureció a Draco. Primero, porque le prestaba más atención a una carta que a él. Segundo, que le prestaba más atención a una carta _de un chico_ que a él.

-Granger. -ella hizo un ruidito, como para instarle a continuar.- _Hermione._

La chica alzó una ceja.

-¿De quién es la carta?

-¿Qué te importa, Malfoy?

El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo que qué me importa? Dímelo. ¿De quién es? ¿Por qué te hace tanta ilusión?

La cara de Malfoy se estaba volviendo roja, Hermione no sabía si de vergüenza o enfado. Se acercó a la chica y le quitó la carta de las manos. Al leer de quién era, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Krum? ¿Sigues escribiéndote con ese neandertal?

-¿Ahora me tienes que decir tú con quién tengo o no que hablar?

- _"Hermione, te escribo para desearte un feliz San Valentín. Tú sabes que eres una chica especial, y no me extrañaría que, en mi ausencia, alguien haya conseguido enamorarte propiamente. Aunque sigamos con nuestras vidas, tú siempre sabrás que, en mi corazón, hay un huequito especial para tí"._ ¿Es enserio, Granger? ¿Todo esto es enserio? Dios, si sigo leyendo voy a caer enfermo. Menudas cursiladas de mierda dice el imbécil este.

Hermione se acercó a él hecha una furia y le intentó arrebatar la carta de las manos.

-¡Malfoy te he dicho que me la des! ¡Si no te conociera, pensaría que estas celoso!

Draco sonrió de lado, y emitió una pequeña risita.

-Granger. No tengo motivos de estar celoso del bruto ese. Primero, yo no te escribiría cartas en San Valentín, porque te lo diría viendo tu cara y tus reacciones, mirando a tus preciosos ojos miel. Incluso si no estamos cerca el uno del otro, haría lo posible por ir a verte. Yo no te diría que tienes un pedazo en mi corazón. Te diría que sin tí, mi corazón no tendría esa pequeña motivación para seguir bombeando sangre. Y, por cada cursilada que él te dice por carta, yo te besaría. Para así transmitirte todo lo que siento sin necesidad de hablar. Y, teniendo en cuenta que ese tonto ha dicho muchas cursiladas, me voy a tomar la libertad de besarte cuanto quiera.

Aprovechando la boca abierta que se le había quedado a Hermione, Draco atrapó y mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a besarla. A besarla justo como él dijo, transmitiéndole sin palabras todo lo que sentía por ella. De repente, ella se separó un poco de él.

-¿Con eso qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué me quieres? Porque Malfoy, no me gustaría que después de estos meses tan raros que ha habido entre tú y yo me ilusionaras con algo más que puede que tú no sientas pero yo sí y…

-Hey, más despacio. –depositó un beso en su frente- No quiero decirte que te quiero, porque siento que quererte es muy poco para lo que siento por ti.

-Me alegra oír eso, Draco Malfoy. Porque me estoy enamorando de ti.

Hermione se dejó llevar por lo que el muchacho le hacía sentir y le besó apasionadamente.

A la mañana siguiente, aparte de ropa en el suelo, una hoja de papel yacía arrugada.

 **Nota de la autora: Se me ha hecho una eternidad desde la última vez que actualicé y eso que fue hace menos de una semana. Pido disculpas porque siempre actualizo diariamente o cada dos días y me siento mal conmigo misma por no haber actualizado, pero estuve de viaje y no me llevé el ordenador.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, a mí personalmente es uno de los que más me gustan.**

 **Ya vamos casi a la mitad del abecedario, tengo todas las letras pensadas y solo me quedan algunas por terminar de escribir.**

 **Espero vuestros reviews con la sugerencia de la letra L**

 **Besos y nos leemos!**


	12. L

**L. lazo**

Una Hermione de 12 años entraba, maravillada, a la plataforma 9 y ¾. Pasó un largo rato despidiéndose de sus padres y prometiendo escribir todas las semanas. Al fin, cuando la sirena del tren sonó indicando que el tren saldría, Hermione se despegó de los besos de su madre, cogió su baúl y subió al tren. Allí, notó que alguno de los niños iban vestidos con capas encima de la ropa, mientras que otros iban con ropa normal, como ella. Su madre había querido que el primer día vistiera igual con el traje de los domingos, que consistía en una falda celeste y una camisa blanca y unas manoletinas y un lazo para el pelo del mismo color que la falda, para que diera buena impresión. A Hermione le incomodaba en sobremanera ese traje, pero se alivió al saber que en el tren podría cambiarse y llevar su uniforme de Hogwarts. Se fijó también que algunos de los niños de su edad se conocían, y supuso que eran nacidos de magos y se conocían gracias a sus familias. Otros, como ella, vagaban solos por el tren.

Se sentó en el primer vagón libre que encontró y esperó a que el tren se pusiera en marcha mientras seguía despidiéndose de sus padres con la mano a través de la ventana del vagón. Al arrancar, Hermione sintió un gran alivio. Sabía que su nueva vida empezaba ahí. Conocería a gente como ella y seguramente hiciera buenos amigos, así que, aunque no vería a sus padres por algún tiempo, sentía que se le estaba dando una gran oportunidad.

Al ser nacida de muggles, sabía que la mayoría de los niños que entrarían a Hogwarts sería de familias mágicas, así que se dedicó a estudiar y a leer libros sobre Hogwarts para ir preparada.

Hermione estaba sentada cuando la puera de su compartimento se abrió. Entró un chico de pelo rubio muy, muy clarito y preguntó si se podía sentar allí. Hermione le contestó amablemente que sí. El chico se quedó mirando por la ventana un buen rato mientras Hermione le miraba de reojo por encima del _Hogwarts: la historia._ Al fin, se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Hola.

El chico desvió su mirada de la ventana a ella.

-Hola.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger. –le tendió la mano al chico y este se la estrechó.

-¿Granger? Tus padres no son magos, ¿verdad?

La cara de Hermione se puso algo roja. Y murmuró un "no" que fue solo audible debido al silencio del vagón.

-Bueno, soy Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Después de que el chico se presentara, surgió un silencio incómodo en el cual ella se limitó a seguir leyendo y él a tener su mirada fija en ella.

-Sabes, he venido aquí porque mis dos amigos, Crabble y Goyle estaban solo comiendo como cerdos en nuestro vagó y no paraban de gritar y hacer cosas poco decorosas. Tú eres mejor compañía que ellos, sinceramente.

La boca de Hermione se curvó en una sonrisa.

-Gracias, supongo.

Luego, añadió:

-¿Conoces a Harry Potter?

-En persona no, pero claro que sé quién es. Dicen que se ha metido en un compartimento con Weasley. Espero que cuando llegue al colegio se dé cuenta de dónde esta la buena compañía de verdad.

-¿Quién es Weasley?

-Bueno, son una familia que tienen más hijos de los que se pueden permitir. Sinceramente, no me parecen que sean un buen ejemplo de familia para el mundo mágico. En fin, tú al menos pareces el tipo de persona lo suficientemente lista para no juntarte con idiotas como esos.

-Bueno. Draco, ¿en qué casa te gustaría estar? Desde que leí el capítulo de las casas en _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ he sentido mucha curiosidad sobre en qué casa enajaría.

-Slytherin, supongo. Toda mi familia ha estado ahí. Y yo soy muy ambicioso y astuto, que son dos de las cualidades que requiere Slytherin.

-¿Ambicioso?

-Bueno, sueño con ser muy afortunado cuando sea mayor: tener un buen trabajo, ucho dinero, una casa grande y, también una esposa guapa e inteligente. E hijos. No sé, una buena vida.

Hermione pensó que realmente era ambicioso.

Justo cuando ella iba a decirle que ella pensaba que encajaba con las cualidades de los ravenclaws, la puerta del vagón se abrió. Un niño moreno y seguramente de su edad, les preguntó si habían visto a su sapo Trevor. Ellos le dijeron que no, y Hermione, justo cuando el niño se iba, se ofreció para ayudarle. Le susurró un "ahora vengo" a Draco y se fue con él.

Al volver, sin éxito en encontrar al sapo, Hermione se encontró a Draco leyendo su ejemplar de _Hogwarts: Una Historia._ Le contó que había conocido a Harry Potter y a su amigo Ron Weasley en su búsqueda del sapo del niño, que averiguó que se llamaba Neville.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Hermione miró su reloj. Alarmada, se despidió de Draco, recogió sus cosas a la velocidad del rayo y le dijo un muy rápido "voy a ponerme mi túnica, estamos por llegar, nos vemos en el castillo".

Draco se dispuso a sacar su túnica de su baúl para ponérsela también, pero algo en el suelo lo detuvo: un trozo alargado de tela azul celeste. El lazo de Hermione. Lo recogió y, receloso, lo guardó cuidadosamente en su baúl.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de la selección, Draco se encontraba con Hermione siempre en la biblioteca, y mantuvieron una relación de amistad algo rara, hasta que el incidente de Hermione con el troll del baño complico su relación a niveles inimaginables. La chica se juntó con Potter y Weasley y Draco pensó que lo dejaría tirado por sus dos nuevos amigos, por lo que dejó de asistir a la biblioteca.

Lo que pocos saben es que el odio de Hermione hacia Draco a partir de segundo curso no se debía a que simplemente le cayera mal como les pasaba a Harry y Ron. Se debía a que él dejó de asistir a la biblioteca a sus reuniones diarias y ella se sintió usada y sustituida. Pero lo que incluso menos gente sabe es que, atado a la cabecera de su cama de Malfoy Manor, Draco tiene atado una cinta de pelo azul.

 **Nota de la Autora: ¡No tengo perdón! Antes de que os enfadéis y me linchéis, en mi defensa debo decir que he estado en la playa de vacaciones unas semanas y no tenái internet para subir capítulos, pero prometo actualizar a diario o como mucho cada dos días para compensar por lo tardado.**

 **Como siempre, os leo en reviews y espero vuestras sugerencias para la letra "M"**


	13. M

**M: matrimonio**

Hermione Granger se despertó tarde esa mañana de domingo, sola en su cama de matrimonio. Se puso una camisa del chico que se encontró arrugada en el suelo y bajó a la cocina. Allí se encontró una ancha espalda coronada con pelo platinado haciendo, por lo que su olfato percibía, tortitas. Hacía ya un año que vivían juntos.

Se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, a la vez que dejaba un rastro de besos en su cuello.

-Buenos días. -susurró contra su cuello.

El chico se giró y le besó en los labios.

-Buenos días.

Hermione se sentó en la barra americana de la cocina, observando a su novio cocinar.

-¿A qué se debe que estés preparando mi desayuno favorito?

-Me gusta mimarte, Hermione. Por cierto, iba a subirte el desayuno a la cama, nena.

-Entonces, creo que voy a volver. No me gustaría estropear tus planes.

La chica le dio un suave beso en los labios a Draco y salió de la cocina. El chico se quedó mirando el contoneo de sus caderas hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

Cuando tuvo dos platos de tortitas y dos vasos de zumo preparados en una bandeja, subió a la habitación. Allí, Hermione lo esperaba sentada en la cama. Le hizo un hueco junto a ella y se sentó a su lado y desayunaron juntos, entre risitas y palabras de afecto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione se encontraba frente al espejo del baño, pintándose la raya del ojo. Draco le había pedido que se arreglara puesto que la iba a llevar a cenar a un restaurante esa noche. Se había puesto uno de sus vestidos favoritos para la ocasión. Al bajar, Draco ya la esperaba en el salón.

La chica iba a salir por la puerta, pero su novio la detuvo: encima de la mesa del salón había un peluche. Lo que Hermione supuso era un traslador al ver al chico acercarse a él.

Se acercó dónde Draco estaba y, a la cuenta de tres, agarraron el peluche.

Lo siguiente que supo Hermione es que estaban en Verona, una ciudad de Italia. Draco la cogió de la mano y la llevó por preciosas calles a un restaurante. Allí cenaron y charlaron, pasaron el rato contemplando las preciosas vistas de la ciudad.

Después dieron un paseo tranquilo por los alrededores disfrutando de la presencia del otro, hablándose muy bajito solo cuando era necesario, creando así una esfera de intimidad a su alrededor.

Mientras cruzaban el puente por el que habían pasado anteriormente para ir al restaurante, Hermione le pidió que pararan para ver lo preciosa que era la ciudad de noche, puesto que desde el puente se podía observar la ciudad iluminada.

-Tú eres más preciosa que la ciudad.

Hermione rió levemente ante esa respuesta, acariciando la mejilla del chico con la punta de su nariz.

-Verona es patrimonio de la humanidad, yo no. Creo que eso le da ventaja. –bromeó.

Draco se separó de ella un poco.

-Hermione, eres lo más especial que tengo en mi vida. Tú me ayudaste a salir adelante después de la guerra y a sacar lo mejor de mí. Sin ti probablemente estaría perdido. Estar contigo es la cosa más bonita que me ha pasado en la vida, y sé que ha sido difícil, al menos al principio, pero todos los sacrificios que ambos hemos hecho por esto, por _nosotros_ , han merecido totalmente la pena. Ahora entiendo a Nott cuando me decía que cuando te enamoras quieres a esa persona porque te hace feliz y porque tú le haces feliz a ella. Y yo te amo, Hermione. Y no puedo vivir sin ti.

Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos de emoción, y cuando vio que su novio se arrodillaba frente a ella y sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. La miró a los ojos y abrió la cajita, dejándole a la vista un anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante azul coronándolo.

Hermione pensó que debía de verse horrible, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y rastros de rimmel alrededor de sus ojos. Pero, en opinión de Draco, no podía estar más adorable.

-Hermione Jean Granger, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme, aún más si cabe, el hombre más feliz del mundo?

La ex Gryffindor sonrió mientras las lágrimas de felicidad y emoción ahora sí caían por sus mejillas.

-Sí, sí, sí ¡sí! –besó y se echó a los labios del rubio.

-Te amo. –le susurró Draco entre besos.

-Yo te amo aún más.

 **Nota de la Autora: ¡Ya tenemos 4,7 k de visitas! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Me encanta ver que hay tanta gente que se ha molestado en leer mi historia, y eso me motiva a hacer los capítulos algo más largos. Nunca pensé que esta loca idea fuera a atraer a tantas personitas que adoran el dramione tanto como yo. Sin vosotros esto no sería posible.**

 **Como siempre, me despido diciendo que os espero en los reviews, ya sea con criticas, sugerencias o incluso felicitaciones. Pondré como siempre también a vuestras cabecitas a pensar qué palabra será la siguiente, que recuerdo es la letra "N".**

 **Gracias y nos leemos.**

 **PD: os dejo mi tumblr y mi twitter aquí abajo**

 **.com**

 **calumfoornia**


	14. N

**N: nombres**

-No voy a llamar a mi bebé con un nombre que parezca de estirado y amargado, Draco.

-Nena, ¿Qué problema tienes con el nombre de Hydra?

-La pregunta correcta sería qué problema no tengo con ese nombre. Principalmente, que no creo que a tu hija le guste que en Hogwarts cuando estén dando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y les enseñen la hidra, la señalen y hagan burlas sobre su nombre.

Una Hermione embarazada de dos meses estaba tumbada en la cama esa mañana, con el pijama aun puesto y el ceño fruncido a causa de su marido. Al ser una bruja organizada, había decidido que pensarían cuanto antes alternativas de nombres para el bebé.

-Bueno, está bien. Hydra descartado.

-Mira, acordamos que mantendríamos la tradición de tu familia y que le llamaríamos como una constelación, pero no toleraré nombres raros para mi bebé.

-Te recuerdo que yo ayudé a crearlo. –murmuró con cierta burla el rubio.

-Ya, ¡¿Pero quién lo lleva en su barriga nueve largos meses?! ¡Yo creo que tú no! ¡¿Y quién le va a dar el pecho?! ¡¿Y quién la va a sacar por un agujero más pequeño que un huevo?! ¡Yo! –gritó Hermione.

-¿Y quién tiene las hormonas revolucionadas por el embarazo y eso que solo lleva dos meses? ¡Tú también! –la voz del chico sonó unos tonos más aguda, haciendo una buena imitación de la de su esposa.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿No estarás insinuando que soy como esas mujeres que cuando se quedan embarazadas se vuelven unas enojonas? –habló con los ojos entrecerrados.

El chico rodó los ojos.

-Bien. Vale, dejémoslo. Seguiremos pensando nombres… ¡Columba!

-Debí ser alguien muy malo en la otra vida para merecer esto. Mejor pienso yo nombres de niña y tú de niño. A ver si no son tan raros como los que has dicho hasta ahora. –masculló entre dientes.

Durante todo el día, ambos se sumergieron en la tarea de encontrar algún nombre de constelación que les agradara a ambos, ya que era fin de semana y no tenían que acudir al ministerio.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Lo tengo! Soy un maldito genio.

La chica apareció por el marco de la puerta, agitada.

-Me asustaste. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ya tengo el nombre de nuestro bebé. Scorpius. –dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Al menos es más normal que los otros que dijiste. Y no llega a ser un nombre horrible o finolis. Me gusta. Oh, y si es niña, ya he decidido un nombre. Y tú opinión es irrelevante.

-Nena, eres mala conmigo.

-En otras situaciones te gusta que sea mala. Eres muy bipolar.

Draco rodó los ojos. ¿Bipolar él? Rezaba porque el embarazo no volviera a la chica más insoportable de lo que ya la había vuelto.

-Ahora, dime el nombre de chica del cual mi aceptación es irrelevante.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

-Cassiopea.

 **Nota de la Autora: He de decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo este drabble. Tuve que ponerme a buscar nombres de constelaciones y Cassiopea fue el que más me gusto para una niña. Quise mantener el de Scorpius porque siempre me gustó ese nombre para el hijo del guapo sexy platinado Draco Malfoy.**

 **Nos leemos en reviews! Espero vuestras propuestas para la letra "O"**


	15. O

_A_ _Portia White_ _y_ _LadyChocolateLover_ _por dejarme la idea en reviews_

 **O: orgullo**

Aquella mañana del cinco de junio estaba siendo bastante tranquila en Hogwarts. En las salas comunes no se oía ni una mosca, al igual que en los pasillos. Pero, si en ese momento algún estudiante hubiera estado en el pasillo de la Torre de Premios Anuales y hubiera pasado cerca de la puerta, escucharía susurros entremezclados con besos. Todo tenía una explicación: la Premio Anual se había levantado temprano para finalizar un ensayo de pociones que no entregó el día anterior, y el Premio Anual al rato bajó y al verla decidió que no era momento para acabar tarea. Así que después de unos _Malfoy lárgate que tengo que entregar esto hoy_ y otros pocos de _solo y poco y enseguida te dejo_ (pobre e ingenua de Hermione al creerse esas palabras) acabaron en el sofá de su Torre besándose _un poco._

En esto que Pansy Parkinson se había levantado temprano y, después de vestirse algo más provocativa que otros días y maquillarse demasiado, había emprendido el paso a la Torre de Premios Anuales a sorprender a _su Draquis_ en el día de su cumpleaños. Lo tenía todo preparado: la noche anterior había acosado a Zabini hasta la saciedad para que le dijera la contraseña a la Torre, la cual Draco se la había confiado a Theo y a él por si alguna vez necesitaban algo.

Llegó a la puerta de la Torre y, con una de sus mejores sonrisas y aplicándose labial por última vez, le susurró la contraseña al cuadro que guardaba la entrada y lo que vio, la dejó a cuadros: _su_ Draco sentado en el sofá y la sangresucia Granger a horcajadas sobre él. Besándose. Y bastante contentitos. Al parecer, ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, y pudo escuchar unos _"es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida"_ y _"pues aún ni ha empezado"_ entre ruidos húmedos, seguidos de unos cuantos más sonidos de bocas estrechándose y lenguas uniéndose y un _"me traes bien loco, Hermione"._

Suficiente. Pansy había tenido suficiente. Sinceramente, le dolía: Draco había sido siempre su amor platónico, y bien era cierto que la última vez que se había besado con Draco fue a finales de cuarto año, pero verlo besando a otra de la forma en la que siempre quiso que la besara a ella y el tono dulce que usaba, hizo que el trocito de su corazón reservado a Draco se partió en dos.

Pero esta vez, no lloró como cuando él le dijo que no quería nada más con ella, cuando ella le buscaba. No. Sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Qué pasaría si sus dos mejores amigos y toda la casa de Slytherin se enteraban de que estaba en una relación, o lo que sea que tuvieran, con la sangresucia por excelencia? Corrió a la Sala Común.

Después de unos últimos besos y una _promesa_ , Hermione logró convencer a Draco de que la dejara ir a prepararse para el desayuno. Cuando ambos estuvieron preparados, salieron juntos de la Torre y fueron charlando de camino al Gran Comedor. Los alumnos ya estaban acostumbrados a encontrárselos hablando por los pasillos: todos supusieron que, gracias a convivir juntos, habían logrado mantener una relación amistosa.

Draco se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, y se sentó junto a Theo. Theo y Blaise, al verle, le abrazaron y le desearon un feliz cumpleaños. Comenzó a servirse su desayuno lanzando miradas discretas a la mesa de Gryffindor cada poco. Tan distraído estaba mirando a cierta leona de rizos castaños que, mientras se servía el zumo no se fijó donde lo echaba, logrando derramarlo sobre la mesa. La sonrisa de la chica sentada estratégicamente en un lugar donde la mesa de Slytherin estuviera a su vista no tardó en plasmarse en su cara.

Después de aplicar un hechizo sobre la mancha, Draco se giró hacia su izquierda, topándose con el rostro de Nott con una ceja alzada y a Zabini con una sonrisa de bobo aguantándose las carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa? –les habló el rubio.

-Bueno, pensábamos que Pansy estaba loca, pero ya veo que es verdad. –le dijo Theo, con voz calmada.

-Yo siempre dije que era bonita, pero ahora todo el que tenga ojos y buen gusto babea por ella, tío. –intervino Blaise

Ahora Draco los miraba a ambos con una cara de extrañeza.

-¿De qué hablan exactamente?

-Somos tus mejores amigos, nos lo podías haber contado, ¿sabes?

-Draco, ¡que sabemos que estás con Granger, tío!

El chico se quedó paralizado ante las palabras de su moreno amigo.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –Theo lo miró con una expresión entre divertida y curiosa.

-Eh…Bueno… Sí, ¿vale? Tío, lo llevo ocultando desde navidades y ahora os dais cuenta, ¿cómo lo habéis averiguado?

-¡¿NAVIDADES?! –el grito de Blaise se escuchó por todo el Gran Comedor. Incluso McGonagall se había girado hacia la mesa de Slytherin y miraba con el ceño fruncido a Blaise. Él le sonrió nerviosamente a la profesora, y se volvió hacia Draco, hablándole esta vez en susurros.- Tío, ¿Llevas desde navidades enrollándote con Granger y yo me entero ahora? Tío, debías de habérmelo dicho, sino no hubiera intentado tontear con ella en Aritmancia todo el curso.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, el punto es, ¿cómo os habéis enterado?

-Pansy fue muy amable esta mañana en contárselo a Daphne a gritos en la Sala Común justo cuando todos estábamos abajo. No sé si has notado que muchos Slytherins no te miran demasiado bien.

Y Draco fue consciente de las miradas que le echaban algunos de sus compañeros de casa, que lo miraban y susurraban como a principio de aquel curso. Algunos no habían superado lo de la pureza de sangre incluso después de la guerra. Recorrió con la mirada la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con el inconfundible cabello negro y laceo de Pansy. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó donde ella. Empujó a un niño de tercer curso que estaba sentado a un lado de ella y se colocó ahí. La chica le saludó con una sonrisa bastante falsa y le murmuró un "feliz cumpleaños", volviendo después a su conversación con Daphne.

-Pansy. –le dijo a la chica en un tono frío. Esta se giró hacia él.- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-¿Yo? Nada fuera de lo usual, Draco.

-No me vengas con jueguecitos, Pansy. Sé lo que has hecho.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo como para que me trates así. Yo no soy la traidora aquí. –la slytherin habló con una voz calculadora que hizo a Draco estremecerse, acostumbrado al tono meloso de ella.- Sólo fui esta mañana a darte una sorpresa y bueno, vi una escena interesante. Nada más y nada menos que a la sangresucia encima de ti. Qué romántico.

A ese punto, toda la mesa de Slytherin miraba en su dirección.

-No le llames así nunca más, al menos en mi presencia. –habló el chico entre dientes.

-Oh, Draco, ¿qué pócima de amor te dió? Porque te tiene muy encandilado. Sabes, siempre pensé que tú acabarías con una chica de buena familia, no con un castor impuro.

-Suficiente, Pansy.

-Espera, ¿no te dio pócimas? ¿Te enamoraste de ella tú solo? ¿Qué le has visto, aparte de lo ratona de biblioteca? ¿O acaso ha sido ese matorral que tiene por cabeza, la ausencia de curvas, o los dientes? –la chica hablaba entre risas.

-¡He dicho suficiente! ¡Hermione es y será mejor chica en todos los aspectos de lo que tú nunca serás! ¡Ella me quiere por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo o lo que mi apellido representa! ¡Y es cierto que en el pasado no hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones, porque de hecho, no teníamos ninguna! ¡Pero la guerra me ha hecho abrir los ojos! ¡Y el volver a Hogwarts y reencontrarme con ella me ha hecho ver que es la chica especial para mí! ¡Y no me equivocaría si digo que la amo! ¡Así que no quiero palabras de insulto o menosprecio hacia ella, por lo menos si yo estoy delante, si no queréis que me estrene lanzando jodidas imperdonables! ¡La única opinión de esta mesa y de cualquier otra que me importa son las de Theo y Blaise los cuales considero mis amigos y, los demás, me importa una puta mierda lo que penséis de esta relación! ¡Porque sí, estoy en una relación con Hermione Granger y la amo!

Draco Malfoy fue consciente en ese momento de que conforme hablaba su tono de voz aumentaba también y que él mismo estaba en pie. Las miradas de todos los presentes del Gran Comedor oscilaban entre él y Hermione Granger, mirándose entre ellos sorprendidos. Vio a Pansy removiéndose incómoda en su sitio, a Hermione toda roja mirándolo boquiabierta y, en la mesa de profesores, McGonagall tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo miraba con una expresión parecida a la emoción.

Hermione se levantó en ese momento de la mesa de los leones y corrió hacia él, poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y besándolo delante de todos. Draco, quién no cabía en su asombro, aceptó el beso gustoso y pudo escuchar a Blaise gritando "¡Ese es mi chico!". Al acabar el beso, Hermione le abrazó y le susurró al oído:

-Harry y Ron no tardarán en enterarse ahora que todos lo saben. Supongo que dejarán su trabajo de aurores y visitaran Hogwarts.

-Nena, ¿acabo de montar una escenita en mitad del Gran Comedor y tú sólo me recuerdas que tus jodidos amigos van a venir a darme la paliza de mi vida?

Hermione rió. Y escuchar su risa, en mitad del barullo que era ahora el Gran Comedor, hizo a Draco pensar que tragarse su maldito orgullo Slytherin merecía la pena.

 **Nota de la Autora: ESTE ES UNOS DE MIS DRABBLES FAVORITOS AAAAARGH. Me encanta el Draco cuqui, romántico y sentimental. Le amo casi tanto como al Draco ególatra. Espero que esta letra os guste tanto como a mí y disfrutéis con ella como yo lo hice escribiéndola.**

 **¡Nos vemos, y espero las propuestas para la letra "P"!**

 **(¡5.8k de lecturas! Os amoooooo)**


	16. P

**P: parto**

Hermione Granger se encontraba tumbada en el sofá de su casa leyendo _El Profeta_. No se le estaba permitido hacer esfuerzos debido a sus ocho meses y medio de embarazo así que tenía que esperar a Draco para poder hacerlo todo. A Draco le habían dado sólo turnos de mañana en el Ministerio para que por las tardes pudieran ir juntos al grupo de preparatoria de embarazadas para el parto. La chica mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo del momento del parto. Como toda madre primeriza se había informado bien desde el primer momento en el que supo que estaba embarazada. Y, desde que supo que su primogénito sería un niño, no paraba de recibir regalos: desde ropita hecha a mano cortesía de su madre a un peluche de serpiente del gracioso de Blaise.

Un humo verde apareció en la chimenea y la figura alta de su marido se abrió paso. Comieron juntos y se sentaron en el sofá, la chica a descansar mientras el rubio le hablaba sobre la jornada laboral y una carta de Blaise junto a la cual enviaba juguetes que avisaba que no eran precisamente para el bebé. La tarde transcurrió tranquila: fueron a las clases para embarazadas y visitaron algunas tiendas del Callejón Diagón de regreso a casa. Se encontraron con Ginny y su barriga de seis meses y charlaron un rato.

Al llegar a casa, Hermione subió a cambiarse la ropa por su camisón debido a lo tarde que habían llegado mientras Draco preparaba la cena. El chico se encontraba aliñando la ensalada cuando un grito proveniente del piso de arriba lo hizo alarmarse. Con la velocidad del rayo, el heredero de los Malfoy subió las escaleras, encontrándose a su mujer sentada en el suelo agarrándose el vientre y una expresión horrorizada en el rostro.

-Draco, ya viene. ¡Nuestro niño ya viene!

Sin entretenerse, susurró un rápido _accio cosas del bebé_ y desapareció por la chimenea a San Mungo. Apareció en la sala de espera y rápidamente un medimago les atendió, llevándolos al ala de partos. Colocaron a Hermione en una camilla y pusieron sus piernas sobre dos apoyos, los cuales hacían que sus piernas quedaran lo suficientemente abiertas como para poder dar a luz al bebé. Draco no soltó la mano de Hermione, la cual estaba apretando la suya mientras gritaba y hacía todo lo posible para traer al bebé al mundo. Siguió gritando y esforzándose por al menos una hora más, hasta que empezó a soltar improperios tipo _"Esta me la pagas, Malfoy"_ o _"Ojalá fueras tú el que estás en mi lugar, cabrón"_. El medimago que los atendía le dijo al rubio que esas reacciones eran normales, pero eso no tranquilizó del todo al muchacho.

Por fin, después de otra hora más, el sonido de un llanto inundó la habitación y la cabeza de Hermione cayó rendida en la almohada de su camilla, aflojando su agarre sobre la mano de su marido. Draco la dejó descansar mientras los medimagos se ocupaban de limpiar a su bebé y prepararlo. Una vez que todo estuvo preparado, le colocaron al rubio a su bebé entre sus brazos y este se quedó maravillado al ver a la pequeña criaturita que sostenía. Aún con los ojos cerrados y la cara algo roja debido al anterior llanto, Draco pudo asegurar que era el bebé más bonito del mundo. Y se sintió orgulloso al ver que los genes Malfoy habían vencido la batalla y el niño tenía un atisbo de pelo rubio platinado sobre su cabeza.

La figura de la chica durmiendo en la cama al lado suya se removió entre las sábanas y despertó, demandando querer ver a su bebé. Draco, solo atinó a tenderle al bebé que tenía en sus brazos y, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, besar a Hermione por el hermoso regalo que había recibido de un amor como el suyo. Al tener al bebé dormido junto a ella, la chica se puso a llorar alegando que el sufrimiento había valido la pena si ahora podía disfrutar toda la vida de su precioso niño.

Antes de volver a quedarse dormida, le susurró a Malfoy:

-Puede que me ganaras en el cabello, pero te juro que mi niño será Hufflepuff antes que Slytherin, solo para aplastarte tu jodido ego.

 **Nota de la Autora: me apuesto a que no os esperabais este drabble xD**

 **Nos vemos en reviews con las propuestas para la letra "Q" (la cual creo es demasiado obvia ajajajajaja)**

 **Besos**


	17. Q

_A_ _LadyChocolateLover_

 **Q: quidditch**

-Granger, es el último partido del año, tienes que venir a verme jugar.

-Te he dicho que todo el mundo sabe que no es normal verme en los partidos de Quidditch.

-Pero juego contra Gryffindor, nena. Nadie se va a extrañar demasiado, pensaran que has ido a animar a los de tu casa.

Llevaba toda la mañana del último día de mayo intentando convencer a su novia de que fuera a verle jugar a Quidditch, y ya le estaba exasperando. Era el partido más importante de su vida, el que le permitía dejar marca en el colegio si ganaban. Por muy terca que fuera Granger, él lo era mil veces más, y por su escoba que lo conseguiría.

-Draco, de verdad que me gustaría ir, pero tengo que estudiar y terminar ensayos y practicar hechizos y…

-No me jodas, te voy a dedicar cuando coja la snitch.

-Veo mucha confianza en ti mismo.

-Oh, nena, y si vienes, te garantizo que cogeré la snitch en los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos de juego. Y si no lo hago, te dejo estudiar en paz sin distracciones hasta que pasemos los exámenes. No puedes rechazarme eso.

Hermione pareció meditar las palabras del chico frente a ella y, después de un minuto que para el chico fue eterno, ella alzó la mirada hacia él

-Vale. Pero si no coges la snitch o si no la coges en media hora, y no voy a rebatir el tiempo, me dejas en paz hasta los exámenes. Nada de besarme, nada de insinuaciones y nada de darme besos en el cuello cuando estoy concentrada.

-Nada de pasármelo bien, en resumen.

-Touché.

Esa misma tarde, Draco apareció por el hueco de las escaleras de las habitaciones vestido con sus verdes ropas de Quidditch, escoba en mano. Se sorprendió al ver a su novia sentada encima de la mesa, vestida con los colores de Gryffindor, a lo que el rubio frunció el ceño.

-No esperabas que me pusiera de verde y plateado, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, más bien pensaba que ibas a ir neutral.

-Porque seas mi novio no quiero que Gryffindor pierda. Aunque esté en juego que no me beses por tres semanas, lo cual ciertamente me dejaría tiempo para estudiar tranquila.

-¿Cómo es que no acabaste en Slytherin, rastrera? –le habló con un deje de burla.

Después de una risita, la chica atrajo a su novio hacia ella y lo colocó entre sus piernas ya que ella seguía sentada sobre la mesa. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó ardientemente, mientras el chico sólo atinó a soltar su escoba y colocar una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la otra sobre su muslo, acariciándolo.

Hermione se separó lentamente de él y, después de sonreírle, dio un saltito para bajarse de la mesa y se dispuso a salir por el retrato. Justo antes de salir, se giró hacia Draco y le dijo:

-Un beso para la buena suerte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El partido no podía presentar mejores condiciones: el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba y daba calor, anunciando la cercanía del verano. Los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin salieron al campo en sus escobas y, cuando la señora Hooch soltó las pelotas, el partido comenzó. Después de una hora, Gryffindor iba ganando 120-110, y los Buscadores de ambos equipos ya habían tenido varias ocasiones de atrapar la Snitch.

Draco se giró hacia las gradas de Gryffindor, buscando con la mirada a cierta leona, a quién encontró sonriéndole. Y justo entonces, la vio. La Snitch se encontraba justo a la derecha de su novia, y no dudó en lanzarse hacia ella. El buscador de Gryffindor, quién había estado mirando en la dirección opuesta a la que él, se percató segundos después del descubrimiento de su rival, lo cual le costó el partido.

El silbato de la señora Hooch sonó finalizando el partido, y todo el equipo de Slytherin voló hacia Draco quién tenía la Snitch en la mano y una sonrisa triunfal en la cara. Los alumnos de Slytherin gritaban contentos aclamando la victoria de su casa en el último partido del año, pero Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada triunfal hacia las gradas de Gryffindor, fijándose en su castaña quién lo miraba con una falsa cara de enfado, siendo delatada por la sonrisa que asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Al llegar a la Torre de Premios Anuales después de zafarse inútilmente de Blaise, quién le animaba a ir a la Sala Común a tomarse algo para celebrar la victoria y no lo dejó salir de allí hasta una hora después, se encontró a Hermione sentada en el sofá con un libro entre sus manos. Y, aunque estaba todo embarrado y oliendo terriblemente al whiskey de fuego que Zabini le había echado encima en un arrebato, le quitó el libro de las manos a Granger y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella en el sofá, disfrutando de su recién ganada apuesta.

 **Nota de la Autora: ¡Nueve letras restantes, y nuestro viaje se acaba! Dios, me he acordado así de repente de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando subí el primer capítulo porque es mi primer fic y no estaba del todo segura, pero está mereciendo la pena!**

 **Gracias a todos los que me leéis y a los que sois active en reviews.**

 **Espero vuestras propuestas para la letra R, nos leemos**


	18. R

_A_ _LadyChocolateLover_ _y_ _Portia White_ _por dejarme la idea en reviews_

 **R: risa**

Decir que estaba pasando un día de mierda era poco.

Esa mañana le habían dado permiso para no asistir a clases y salir de Hogwarts debido a que le iban a dar el beso del dementor a su padre. Por supuesto, a él le afectaba tener que ver esa horrible escena, pero lo que peor había llevado era la expresión de su madre cuando el cuerpo inerte de Lucius fue recogido y enterrado. Él se había mantenido impasible durante toda la ceremonia. Lucius no había sido el mejor padre que habría podido desear. Lo que en verdad iba a echar de menos de él sería tener una figura paterna, la cual no le servía tampoco mucho estando en una celda de Azkaban, se dijo fríamente.

Pero su madre era otra historia. Draco amaba a su madre. Y verla sumida en la miseria gracias a un hombre consumido por la avaricia y las ansias de poder le enfadaba. Después de permanecer con ella hasta bien entrada la noche, regreso al castillo. Decidió pasar por la Sala Común de Slytherin antes de irse a la cama, ya que Blaise y Theo estaban al tanto del suceso ocurrido esa misma mañana. Permaneció hablando y desahogándose con ellos por largo rato hasta que los bostezos empezaron a traicionarlos y Draco decidió volver a su Torre a descansar.

Entró sigiloso, suponiendo que Granger ya estaría con Morfeo y no queriendo despertarla. Estaba destrozado física y psicológicamente y, en la soledad y silencio del salón de la Torre de Premios Anuales, Draco Malfoy se permitió el lujo de deshacerse de su coraza y llorar. Llorar por su padre. Llorar por lo mal que lo estaba pasando su madre. Por lo culpable que se sentía al haber seguido a su padre. Por todo el daño que le habían causado. Y por el que él mismo había causado.

Algo más calmado, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Y entonces, lo oyó.

Se acercó a la puerta de madera que había a su derecha.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

-¡Te lo juro, Mione! Estaba yo tan tranquila sentada y viene y me dice "¿Eres Ginny Weasley, verdad?" y yo le contesté que sí, y de repente se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído "¿Te importaría que le pidiera salir a tu hermano?" y yo le contesté que no, que eso no era asunto mío. Y de repente me dice "Bueno, ¿Podrías darme la dirección de la oficina del ministerio de Percy para enviarle una lechuza?" Y te lo juro, Mione no podía parar de reír. Podría haberme imaginado que hablaba de cualquiera de mis hermanos excepto de Percy. Lo peor es que él tiene novia, me gustaría ver la cara de la chica cuando le rechace.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Clara y pura como el agua misma. _Ese_ sonido. Se sentó en un escalón y rezó porque la chica Weasley siguiera contándole cosas graciosas.

Después de un tiempo que le parecieron unos segundos debido a lo embelesado que estaba, notó justo a tiempo para levantarse que pasos se acercaba a la puerta. Esta se abrió y dejó a la vista de Draco a Hermione Granger con su pijama de invierno. La chica se giró hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara:

-¡Malfoy! ¿Acabas de llegar?

El chico se tomó unos segundos para responder, dándose cuenta que aún llevaba su capa para ocasiones especiales puesta. Sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás? Zabini me contó en Aritmancia lo de tu padre hoy. Yo… sólo espero que estés todo lo bien que puedas. –la chica colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él- Si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo. -Le sonrió dulcemente.- Bueno, iba a por bebida para Ginny y para mí. Se va a quedar a dormir y estamos sedientas. ¿Puedo traerte algo?

-No es necesario. Gracias, Granger.

La chica le sonrió de nuevo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

-Em, Granger… –la chica se detuvo y le miró.- ¿Qué le dice Kreacher a Crookshanks?

Ella lo miró con expresión divertida y alzó una ceja, instándole a continuar.

-¡Tan chico y con bigotes!

La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se ensanchó.

-Vale, vale. ¿Y Crookshanks a Kreacher? –al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la chica, continuó.- ¡Tan viejo y con pañales!

Hermione estalló en carcajadas. Y ese sonido era música celestial para oídos de Draco.

-Buena esa, Malfoy… Buena esa.

Y bajó las escaleras aun riéndose.

En algún momento, pensó Draco, reuniría el valor de decirle a la chica lo que sentía por ella. Porque la amortentia y su subconsciente no podían estar equivocados.

 **Nota de la Autora: Podéis matarme ya por el chiste JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ. Necesitaba un momento de Draco en modo "chof" siendo animado por Herms, incluso si es por una cosa tan simple como escucharla reír. Este es otro drabble en el que vemos como Draco se interesa por Hermione cada vez más, hasta que surgió su relación.**

 **Estoy en un grupo de Whatsapp de dramione shippers, si alguien quiere unirse, pasadme vuestro número y nombre por PM.**


	19. S

**S: selección**

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba muy nervioso esa mañana. Su madre le había vestido con una túnica que a ella le encantaba y había bajado a desayunar con el estómago hecho un nudo. Su hermana Cassiopea, de tan sólo dos años menos que él pero de cabellera rizada y castaña como su madre, estaba emocionada por su hermano. Ella misma fue la que se encargó de irlo a despertar esa mañana. La familia Malfoy al completó se dirigió a King's Cross andando, ya que vivían en Londres. Por el camino, Hermione notó el nerviosismo que su hijo desprendía e intentó tranquilizarlo contándole la historia de cómo conoció a Draco en el tren y de lo nerviosa que estaba ese día, añadiendo el detalle de que nunca volvió a ver el lazo que llevaba en la cabeza en ese día. Draco le contó su versión de la historia: como Crabble y Goyle no le dejaban respirar y tuvo que sentarse en el único vagón casi solitario que quedaba en todo el tren.

-Además, Rose y Albus también empiezan Hogwarts este año, cielo. No tienes de que preocuparte, los tres ya os conocéis. –Su madre le recordó.- Tú al menos vas con amigos, yo iba sólo con mis libros. Verás como estarás genial en Hogwarts.

Las palabras de sus padres parecieron calmarlo y se dedicó a hablar con Cassiopea de las aptitudes que presentaba para entrar a cada una de las cuatro casas. Scorpius había crecido con las creencias de que todas las casas son igual de buenas gracias a su madre, mientras que su padre aseguraba que Slytherin era la casa de los ganadores, y que si quedaba en Hufflepuff no le reconocería como hijo ante la sociedad. Por los ojos en blanco que ponía su madre cada vez que él decía eso, Scorpius supuso que era una broma. Al menos esperaba que lo fuera.

Al llegar a la estación, su padre le abrazó y se despidió de él, indicándole cual era la mejor cama del dormitorio de Slytherin y su madre le besó repetidas veces mientras, al borde de las lágrimas, le contaba cuanto le iba a echar de menos y recordándole que estudiara todo lo posible y escribiera todas las semanas. Cassiopea se acercó a él y le dio una foto de los cuatro en el cumpleaños número 11 de él, en la que salían todos riendo y mojados gracias al tío Blaise, quién se había dedicado a lanzar _aquamentis_ a diestro y siniestro. Después de otra ronda de abrazos y besos por parte de su madre, Scorpius vio a Albus y Rose a punto de entrar al tren y se acercó a ellos.

Entraron al tren y encontraron un compartimento libre al que se apresuraron a entrar. Scorpius, quién había heredado el carácter de su madre pese a ser un Draco viviente, sacó su ejemplar de _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ y leyó y releyó el capítulo de las cuatro casas mientras añadía de vez en cuando su opinión a la conversación de Quidditch entre Albus y Rose.

Al bajarse del tren, los tres se dirigieron a un bote y subieron, teniendo una vista fantástica del castillo de Hogwarts que dejó sin aliento a todos los alumnos de primer año. El interior del castillo era incluso más espectacular que el exterior y, aunque sus padres le habían hablado de Hogwarts, Scorpius no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor con el mismo brillo en los ojos que tenía su padre cuando veía a mamá sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Un hombre que no parecía mayor que sus padres apareció y se presentó como Profesor de Herbología Neville Longbottom. Les pidió que le acompañaran al Gran Comedor donde se llevaría a cabo su selección. Al entrar, Scorpius se fijó en lo amplia que era la estancia, en las cuatro mesas llenas de alumnos y se quedó hipnotizado al contemplar el techo, el cual representaba el cielo lleno de estrellas. Frente a ellos, un sombrero descansaba sobre un taburete y, a los pocos segundos, comenzó a entonar una canción. Sus padres también le habían hablado de que el Sombrero Seleccionador era el encargado de determinar a qué casa de Hogwarts pertenecería, y que todos los años cantaba una canción distinta.

Se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de que los niños eran llamados por orden alfabético y él sería el primero en ser seleccionado de los tres. Un sobresalto se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando el sombrero habló, con un firme y claro _Malfoy, Scorpius_. El platinado se dirigió al Sombrero con firmeza, pues no iba a mostrar miedo de una clasificación, y se sentó en el taburete con un porte decidido mientras el Profesor Neville le colocaba el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

 _Veamos, joven Malfoy, -_ una voz habló en su cabeza-, _debo decir que estoy impresionado de que tu padre se haya dado cuenta de lo que vale la señorita Granger. Aunque yo ya tenía mis sospechas de ello, debo decir. Bueno, sobre ti, tienes lo mejor de dos mundos y personalidades diferentes, y tu selección va a ser más sencilla que la de tu padre pero más complicada, si cabe, que la de tu madre. Tienes un gran intelecto, eres creativo y erudito, y tu mente sería muy preciada en la casa de Rowena. Eres sincero y buen compañero, Helga te acogería sin dudarlo. Eres audaz y valiente, sereno y firme, Godric estaría más que feliz de tenerte con él. Y eres orgulloso, ambicioso, talentoso y leal, por lo que encajarías en la familia compuesta por los que son los pupilos de Salazar. Difícil, difícil… Pero igual que tu madre, una de tantas cualidades es la que más aflora en ti. Veremos a ver, veremos a ver, ¿dónde, joven Malfoy, te pondré…? Tanto Salazar como Rowena serían los más aptos para acompañarte en el camino que es aprender magia, pero creo que esta última sacará todo tu potencial…_ ¡RAVENCLAW!

Scorpius andó con una sonrisa orgullosa hacia la mesa en la cual los estudiantes de azul y plata se sentaban. Su madre le dijo que el Sombrero estuvo a punto de decidirse por Ravenclaw antes de mandarla a Gryffindor, y que se sentiría orgullosa entrara en la casa que entrara, así que estaba la mar de contento. Después de unos veinte minutos más, Albus había quedado en Gryffindor y Rose en Hufflepuff.

Al llegar a los dormitorios, lo primero que hizo Scorpius fue enviarles una lechuza a sus padres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche, en el domicilio de los Malfoy, una niña de nueve años dormía profundamente mientras que unas habitaciones más allá un platinado se esmeraba en acariciar las piernas de su mujer y besarla desde la clavícula al hombro mientras esta intentaba leer antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando la chica dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se giró para encarar a su marido, este aprovechó su oportunidad y la posicionó bajo él en el colchón mientras la besaba en los labios evitando así que hablara. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a decir nada, bajó sus besos por donde anteriormente se deleitaba con su bronceada piel, volviendo sus manos a acariciar desde la rodilla hasta rozar su centro, dejándola capaz solo de suspirar mientras sus besos y manos la recorrían.

-Draco… Ya para, mañana tenemos que madrugar para trabajar. –le suspiró la chica, a lo cual él sólo se dedicó a ignorarla y seguir con su tarea.

Después de muchos más intentos fallidos, la cara de Draco descansaba ahora entre las piernas de su mujer, mientras esta se deleitaba con cada caricia de la lengua de su marido. Hasta que ella miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que un pequeño búho fuera daba leves toques en su ventana.

-Draco, -habló como pudo- hay una lechuza en la ventana.

El rubio soltó un _ajá_ mientras volvía a su tarea.

-Podría ser de Scorp.

Otro ruidito.

-Malfoy, cómo no pares ahora te juro que duermes en el sofá hasta que Scorpius vuelva por Navidad y me da igual lo que te quejes.

La cara de Draco emergió esta vez con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo usual y contempló a la chica, no sin antes relamerse los labios.

-Está bien. –soltó con un gruñido.

Hermione se incorporó en la cama y se colocó bien su camisón, el cual había sido levantado su abdomen, y se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió y el pequeño búho les dejó la carta.

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida._

 _Para empezar, sé que me habéis hablado de Hogwarts numerosas veces (sobre todo tú, mamá) ¡pero nunca me habíais contado que era TAN impresionante! ¡El lago es precioso, las escaleras en verdad cambian y el techo del Gran Comedor es simplemente lo más guay que he visto! Quiero que uséis el mismo hechizo en mi dormitorio cuando vuelva. Porfa porfa porfa._

 _Lo más emocionante de todo fue el momento de mi selección. El Sombrero mencionó algo de que papá por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad era mamá y que él sabía lo que iba a pasar. También me dijo que mi selección iba a ser incluso más difícil que la tuya, mamá. Se pasó un montón de tiempo contándome que tenía las aptitudes para todas las casas y me las contó una a una. Pero al final, (no os lo vais a esperar) me ha puesto en una casa que considero será la correcta para mi futuro._

 _Espero que estéis tan contentos como yo, porque el Sombrero me ha colocado en ¡RAVENCLAW! La Sala Común es perfecta, las paredes están llenas de libros (no sólo escolares, sino también de aventuras) e incluso hay una sección de libros muggles. Pienso que te hubiera gustado estar aquí mamá._

 _Por supuesto voy a intentar ser el mejor de mi clase y ganar muchos puntos y así Ravenclaw gane la copa de la casas. Y el año que viene haré las pruebas de Quidditch, papá. Quiero ser buscador, como tú y el tío Harry._

 _Besos,_

 _Scorpius_

 _PD: Papi, no te enfades conmigo. Si te sirve de consuelo, el Sombrero dijo que "Soy orgulloso, ambicioso, talentoso y leal, por lo que encajaría en la familia compuesta por los que son los pupilos de Salazar"._

 _PD2: Mi profe de herbología se llama Neville Longbottom, creo que lo conocéis._

 _PD3: Albus está en Gryffindor y Rose en Hufflepuff._

 _PD4: ¡Síiiiii mami!_

-¡Mi hijo ha quedado en Ravenclaw! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa!

-Nena, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora con los juguetes de serpiente y el uniforme de Quidditch de Slytherin que le regaló Blaise?

-Bueno, Draco, yo te he ganado con este ya que dije el día de su nacimiento que no sería un Slytherin. Puede que tú me ganes con Cassiopea.


	20. T

**T: teddy**

Draco disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y silencio de su casa mientras terminaba de arreglar unos papeles del Ministerio. Su esposa estaba embarazada de cuatro meses, y su sobresaliente perfil se empezaba a notar. Estaba deseando terminar el papeleo para dedicarse a mimar a Hermione, cuando el silencio de la casa fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. La chica se levantó después de un _"sólo estoy de cuatro meses Draco, no voy a dar a luz si muevo un pie"_ y abrió la puerta.

Desde el salón Draco pudo escuchar una voz masculina hablando con su mujer seguido de unos ruiditos y la puerta cerrándose. Sin levantar los ojos de los documentos, Draco preguntó:

-¿Quién era, cariño?

Y una voz muy distinta a la de su mujer, respondió:

-¡Tito Acooooo!

Los ojos del mencionado se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a un niño de dos años con el cabello azul brillante corriendo hacia él y, con ágiles movimientos, subiéndose a su regazo. El niño le abrazó, rodeando con sus bracitos su cuello y besándole en la mejilla.

-¿Herms? ¿Qué hace aquí Teddy?

-¿No te lo dije? Teddy se va a quedar con nosotros hoy y Harry lo recogerá mañana. Lo tenía que cuidar él toda la semana, pero hoy tiene cena en la Madriguera con los Weasleys. Me suplicó que nos quedáramos con él esta noche. –explicó Hermione.

-Creo que olvidaste mencionarlo…

No es que a Draco le desagradaran los niños, pero tuvo un incidente con Teddy Lupin por el cual le tenía cierto recelo: sucedió más o menos un año atrás, en una cena en la Madriguera a la que Hermione había insistido tenía que ir. El pequeño Lupin estaba allí, sentado en una silla de bebés y, mientras las chicas ayudaban con la comida y los chicos sacaban las mesas al jardín y las preparaban, Molly Weasley le pidió a Draco que dejara de arreglar las mesas y la acompañara. Le dio un platito con una especie de papilla verde y le pidió que le diera de comer a Teddy. Draco, quién nunca había dado de comer a un bebé, aceptó nerviosamente mientras cogía una cucharita y se sentaba en una silla cercana a donde estaba el bebé. Al acercarle la papilla a la boca, Teddy empezó a hacer muecas que no le dieron buena señal a Draco. Cuando consiguió meterle la papilla en la boca y el pequeño intentó tragar, la comida en vez de ir adentro salió afuera, dejando a Draco cubierto de masa viscosa. Hubiera sido la comidilla de todos los varones Weasley de no ser por lo rápido que se desapareció en su casa para cambiarse. Pero al volver, Hermione se dio cuenta del cambio de ropa y, al preguntarle por qué, todos los presentes dejaron sus conversaciones y esperaron interesados la respuesta del rubio. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar después de relatar su experiencia. Incluso el niño se reía. Adorablemente, pero se reía.

El niño ahora permanecía sobre sus piernas retorciendo entre sus deditos mechones de pelo de Draco mientras le hacía caras graciosas. El rubio dejó su trabajo aparte y se puso a hacerle cosquillas al niño, posándolo en el suelo después.

-Vale Teddy, veté con tu tía mientras yo termino mi trabajo. Luego si quieres juego contigo. Pero te da de comer ella.

El niño asintió y se fue con Hermione, quién le cogió en brazos y sacó los juguetitos que Teddy había traído con él, los cuales puso en el suelo y comenzaron una guerra entre hipogrifos y dragones entre risas. Cuando Draco terminó su trabajo, se acercó a ellos y les dijo que iba a preparar algo de cena ya que iba siento algo tarde para Teddy.

Mientras freía unas croquetas, la figura del peliazul apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-La tita ice que me quere contigo poque se va a ducha. Y que podemo cenar sin eperala poque tabie se va a lava el pelo.

A Draco le parecía adorable la manera en la que los niños hablaban cuando no dominaban del todo el lenguaje, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar al niño. Lo sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y le sirvió unas cuantas croquetas en su plato.

-Vale Teddy, vamos a hacerlo bien esta vez. Mione me dijo que te gustaban las croquetas y ya eres más mayor, así que no creo que el incidente de la otra vez se repita. Le ruego a Merlín, a Morgana, y a todos los grandes magos que no lo permitan.

El niño rió.

-Tita Mione me contó que una ve te gomité encima. -el ceño del pequeño se frunció un poco.- Pero e que la comira de Molly no me ustaba.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente, y para cuando Hermione bajó (para lo cual había que señalar que se demoró a propósito para que Draco y Teddy pasaran tiempo juntos) se encontró con un silencio inesperado. La cocina estaba vacía, y descubrió en el sofá a un Teddy profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de un soñoliento Draco el cual cuando la vio acercarse sonrió cansadamente y habló en susurros:

-No puedo esperar a que nazca nuestro bebé.


	21. U

**U: uniforme**

Una tortura. Así definía Draco lo que le estaba pasando. Aunque, para empezar, él diría que era una locura. La más grande de las locuras. La veía ir de acá para allá por los pasillos cargada de libros, levantando la mano en las clases que compartía con ella, con los ojos brillándole al hablar de quién sabe qué con la chica Weasley, haciéndose sus tablas de estudios para el curso… Pero lo que le llevaba a la locura era el uniforme. O más concretamente, _cómo_ llevaba el uniforme.

Todas las alumnas llevaban el mismo uniforme a excepción del escudo que identificaba a su casa. Pero la locura empezó justo el día ya mencionado, en el que se hizo sus tablas de estudio. Draco estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad que la Torre de Premios Anuales le proporcionaba mientras él leía en el sofá de la Torre que compartían. La sintió bajar de su habitación a toda pastilla e instalarse en la mesa, llenándola de pergaminos y plumas. Y cuando giró a verla, por poco el libro se le escurre de las manos.

Hermione Granger llevaba la camisa del uniforme con los tres primeros botones desabrochados haciendo que la imaginación de Draco volara, la camisa pegada a su cuerpo debido al sudor provocado por la velocidad que adquirió para preparar sus cosas, la falda moviéndose a la vez que andaba hechizando al rubio a cada paso que daba, y un calcetín más alto que el otro mientras cargaba con la pila de pergaminos, tintero y pluma. Aparte del uniforme de la leona, hubo algo más que llamó la atención de Draco: la expresión determinada que portaba la chica y una pequeña sonrisa que asomó cuando comenzó a traducir su ensayo de Runas, una sonrisa que en ese curso era difícil de ver si no era fuente de alguna conversación con la chica Weasley.

Porque Hermione Granger no era la chica perfecta que su madre querría para él, no. Hermione Granger era un lío, un reto, un misterio. Y puede que por eso hubiera caído por ella.

 **Nota de la Autora: Este capítulo ha sido cortito, pero se ve perfectamente lo que quiere expresar. La siguiente letra va a ser mucho más de todo: más larga, más "movidita", más amorosa… ¡Dejo la V a vuestra imaginación!**


	22. V

**V: virginidad** _(relación con letra O)_

 **Nota de Autora: Creo que no es necesario poner una advertencia, el título lo dice todo.**

Hermione Granger estaba en su habitación envuelta en una bata a pesar de ser principios de junio. Había pasado un buen día con su novio y sin tener que esconderse más, cortesía de Pansy Parkinson quién esa mañana había provocado a Draco haciendo que este gritara a los cuatro vientos que la amaba. No es que ella se quejara, no. Es más, ya estaba cansada de limitarse a aulas vacías y pequeños roces y miradas en clase. Pero ahora, justo unos minutos antes de que el cumpleaños de Draco acabara dando comienzo al 6 de junio, Hermione se cuestionaba si estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, llegando a la conclusión de que Draco era la persona que más quería y que _eso_ sería un regalo que sólo quería darle a él. Se ató firmemente el nudo de la gruesa bata y salió de su dormitorio, subió un par de escalones y dio unos suaves toques a la puerta del Slytherin.

La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos, dejándole ver a Hermione la cara confusa del chico al verla allí tan tarde, deteniendo su mirada en la bata que portaba la chica alzando una ceja en confusión. Hermione se hizo paso al interior de la habitación en silencio, mirando todo cautamente. No era la primera vez que estaba allí. Pero era la primera vez que iba con otras intenciones.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde y con una bata? ¡Qué estamos en verano, mujer!

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó de los labios de la chica.

-Venía a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Cariño, ya me has dado tu regalo. –habló el chico señalando al marco situado en su mesita de noche con una foto de ellos dos.- Además, pasar contigo el día de mi cumpleaños es el mejor regalo que podría desear, ya lo sabes.

-Bueno, es que tengo otro regalo. Es una cosa muy especial.

Ahora Draco la miraba un poco más confuso que antes. No tenía ningún paquete en las manos y no entendía que podía darle si no tenía nada allí con ella. Al ver la cara de confusión de su novio, Hermione lo miró sonrojada y dijo:

-Yo soy tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Ves? Voy envuelta. –se señaló a si misma, haciendo que la boca de Draco casi tocara el suelo.

Ahora sí que lo entendía todo y no se lo terminaba de creer. Aprovechando el momento de duda del chico, Hermione se acercó a él y le besó. Pero no le besó como siempre: la pasión que sentía se apoderó de ella y le besó con ansia, casi con hambre. Draco se acostumbró a su ritmo y le agarró de la cintura firmemente. Mientras lo besaba, Hermione caminó hacia la cama, llevándose al chico con ella. Al llegar al borde de esta, se separó de Draco y se tumbó en la cama, incitando al chico a seguirla.

-Bueno, habrá que desenvolver mi regalo…

Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella en la cama y le desató el nudo de la bata lentamente mientras le sonreía a la chica bajo él de forma traviesa. Pero, al quitarle la bata de encima, la sonrisa de Draco fue reemplazada por una mirada lujuriosa: se encontró de lleno con los pechos y la intimidad de Hermione cubiertos en encaje verde.

-Cada vez me gusta mi regalo, pero voy a tener que deshacerme de algunas cosas primero, por mucho que me gusten también.

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre la chica y depositó suaves besos desde su cuello hasta el hombro, para después detenerse en mitad de su cuello y succionar, causando que la chica se retorciera bajo él y una marca rojiza que pronto sería morada en consecuencia. Mientras Hermione, ni corta ni perezosa, se dedicó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa de pijama del chico para después acariciar su torso desnudo.

No es que nunca se hubieran pasado un poco con los besos y hubieran acabado ambos sin camisa o hasta en ropa interior alguna que otra vez, pero ambos eran conscientes del gran paso en su relación que estaban dando y por eso no sólo estaban dejando que la pasión los guiara, sino también el amor, el factor más importante.

Hermione ya se había adelantado y estaba bajando, con ayuda de sus pies, el pantalón del chico haciendo que este cayera a un lado de la cama. Estando ambos solo con sus intimidades tapadas, Draco decidió que era hora de empezar. Sus manos parecieron poseídas mientras se dirigían a la espalda de Hermione, encontrándose con el broche de su sujetador. Se desprendió de él con manos expertas, tirándolo a cualquier parte de la habitación que ya por la mañana se encargarían de averiguar. Dejó de besar a la chica para bajar a la altura de su pecho, el cual atrapó con la boca mientras acariciaba el otro, estimulándolos. Con cada mordida, succión y roce, Draco notaba como la chica bajo él entraba cada vez más en calor y las distintas respuestas que su cuerpo daba ante lo que él sospechaba eran nuevas experiencias. Cambió su boca al otro pecho de la chica mientras masajeaba el otro mientras Hermione se retorcía de placer. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, alzó la cadera lo suficientemente como para toparse con algo duro contra ella. Al principio no se molestó en pensar que era aquello que había rozado, pero algo hizo que se diera cuenta de que en realidad sí que debía haberse molestado en preguntárselo. Draco, quién había estado ocupado en los pechos de su novia, levantó la cabeza y la miró significativamente, el gris de sus ojos casi invisible opacado por la esfera negra que ahora era su pupila dilatada por el deseo. Se abalanzó sin aviso sobre los labios de Hermione dejándola estupefacta por unos momentos, pero recuperándose al poco y siguiendo los movimientos de los labios y lengua su novio expertamente. Una de las manos de Draco hizo su camino hacia el centro de ella y, cuando llegó al elástico de la braguita, permaneció allí unos instantes, liando su dedo alrededor de este hasta que por fin, se decidió a adentrarse en ella. Acarició su interior sabiéndose el primer y último en explorar sus labios vírgenes. Con mano experta, acarició, rozó y presionó ciertas partes las cuales sabía harían retorcerse bajo él a Hermione, lo cual hizo. Cuando parecía que Hermione iba a acabar sucumbiendo y dejarse llevar por sus caricias, Draco sintió una mano intrusa acariciando el bulto que guardaba bajo su bóxer, y paró su tarea quedándose estupefacto. Había sido solo una caricia y ni siquiera en contacto con la piel del chico, y Hermione se sintió poderosa.

Supo que lo había tomado con la guardia baja y que él estaba incluso más sorprendido que ella misma por su audacia, pero ya que había comenzado, se dijo, llegaría hasta el final. El dedo de Draco salió de su interior y, expectante, la miró a los ojos. Hermione aprovechó el momento para dar un giro haciendo que él estuviera sobre el colchón y ella en lo alto. Liberó a Draco de sus bóxers y el primer pensamiento que tuvo cuando lo vio fue que en Slytherin sí que era verdad que había serpientes. Una sonrisa asomó en la comisura de sus labios debido a su ocurrencia, pero enseguida se centró en hacer sentir a Draco. Tomó su miembro entre sus manos y acarició con manos inexpertas pero con seguridad en lo que hacía. Recorrió su longitud con sus dedos y descubrió que Draco gruñía e incluso gemía si de vez en cuando daba pequeños apretones. Después de un rato, determinó que ya había esperado demasiado, y susurró:

-Aún no te he dado mi regalo. Tómalo cuando quieras.

-Hermione… ¿Estás segura de que quieres?

-¿Crees que si no estuviera dispuesta habría llegado hasta aquí? Draco, te amo, y quiero entregarte a ti algo que no voy a poder dar a ningún otro puesto que desaparecerá esta noche.

Sin una palabra más, ambos cuerpos desnudos se prepararon para lo que venía. Draco volvió a posicionarse sobre ella y la besó, esta vez delicadamente como si quisiera transmitirle todo su amor a través de besos. Se posicionó entre las piernas de ella y comenzó a entrar. Draco, quién estaba decidido a hacer de ese momento especial y lo menos doloroso posible para ella, entró lentamente y cuando sintió la barrera que lo separaba de su propósito, empujó. Sintió a Hermione suspirar entre besos puesto que no había dejado de besarla. Supo por los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido de ella que había resultado molesto, pero ahora, una vez que había entrado completamente, era ella la que movía sus caderas para que el vaivén que estaban llevando a cabo aumentara de velocidad y Draco, dispuesto a cumplir los deseos de su novia, hizo lo que ella le pedía. Hermione agarraba con una mano las sábanas de Draco mientras que con la otra acariciaba el pelo de su novio. De vez en cuando, dejaba escapar suspiros y gemidos del placer que esa acción le causaba, cuando sintió una sensación incluso más lujuriosa. Instó a Draco a ir más rápido. Hermione quería más, y comprendió lo que le estaba pasando. Con cada nueva estocada de Draco, una nueva oleada de sensaciones inundaba el cuerpo de Hermione, hasta que culminó. Sintió que tocaba el cielo, que saboreaba las nubes, que volaba sin necesidad de escoba… Y, segundos después Draco terminó, esparciéndose en ella.

Draco se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, para después hacerse a un lado y tumbarse junto a ella en la cama. Hermione colocó su cabeza en el pecho de él, como a ella le gustaba, para así sentir los latidos de su corazón cerca de ella. Pasó su brazo sobre el abdomen del chico para abrazarle.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, lo primero que Hermione vio fue la cara dormida y relajada de Draco, y no pudo más que sonreír. Sí, Hermione definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso.

 **Nota de la Autora: Es de los drabbles que más me ha costado escribir pero ha merecido la pena. Tenía que hacer alguna letra con lemmon y este creo que ha sido un concepto bonito: Hermione le "regala" su virginidad a Draco porque lo ama y sabe que no hay nadie más con quién quiera estar.**

 **No estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero la idea estaba en mi cabeza y me ha gustado bastante el resultado. Os espero en reviews**


	23. W

**W: weasleys**

Draco sabía que el hecho de que todo el mundo en Hogwarts fuera consciente de que mantenía una relación amorosa con Hermione Granger le beneficiaba, pero se olvidó del pequeño detalle hasta que este finalmente sucedió.

Cuando el curso acabó y los alumnos de séptimo –u octavo- año se despidieron definitivamente del castillo que los había acogido por tantos años, se pasó todo el viaje en tren diciéndole a Hermione que le mandaría lechuzas en verano tanto para comunicarse con ella como para establecer quedadas. Después unos cuantos besos, abrazos y palabras de amor y promesa llegó el momento de bajar del tren. Y allí estaban. Mirándoles. Más concretamente, a _él_.

El primero en acercarse fue cara rajada. _Potter, Draco, es Potter,_ tuvo que recordarse internamente. Harry Potter le dedicó un "Malfoy" casi inaudible y se dirigió a Hermione, a quién abrazó y le dijo lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Ronald Weasley avanzó hacia ellos murmurando lo que a Draco le pareció un "Ginny tenía razón". Por supuesto, la pelirroja le habría contado a su noviecito en una de sus cartas sobre Hermione y él. Abrazó a Hermione también y, para sorpresa de Draco, se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué tal, Malfoy?

La pregunta había dejado desconcertado a Draco. Más concretamente, el hecho de que le hubiera dirigido la palabra era lo que lo desconcertó. Respondió un cortes "Muy bien, gracias", antes de que Hermione abriera la boca para hablar.

-Bueno, chicos. No sé si ya alguien os lo habrá contado pero Draco y yo bueno, estamos saliendo.

Les sonrió radiante esperando la respuesta de ambos chicos, la cual Draco se temía no le agradaría a la chica a su lado.

-Sí, Ginny me lo había contado en una carta. – _Bingo_ , pensó Draco.- He de ser sincero y decir que al principio no me lo creí, pero aquí estáis.

-En realidad esperábamos comprobarlo con nuestros propios ojos antes de creer a mi hermana.

Sin entender muy bien por qué, sus respuestas hicieron que Draco se sintiera un poco enfadado. Sabía que no era el mejor de todos, pero esperaba que a ellos les bastara que ella estuviera feliz.

-Es tu decisión, Hermione. –Harry le dijo a la aludida.- Sabes que ni Ron ni yo nos vamos a interponer ni hacer nada para cambiar esto. Nos importa que estés bien.

Y la abrazó. Y Hermione se dejó abrazar. Sólo como dos hermanos lo harían. Ron les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos.

No estaba nada mal. Draco se había quitado de encima el posible enfado de dos Weasleys si contaba a Ginny. Ahora solo quedaban seis.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una de las cartas que recibió de Hermione, esta le dijo que había ido a la Madriguera a pasar unos días y que misteriosamente Molly Weasley le había pedido que le invitara a cenar algún día. Ambos coincidían en quién había sido la chivata: Ginny.

No es que a Draco le molestara que lo supiera la gente, pero el hecho de tener que pasar una noche rodeado de los miembros de la familia Weasley le preocupaba. Porque, por muy arrepentido que estará, en el pasado se había portado muy mal con esa familia y le incomodaba que fueran a estar dispuestos a ser tan hospitalarios con él.

Y ahora se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación colocándose bien la camisa blanca que portaba. Estaba feliz porque iba a volver a ver a Hermione, pero algo cohibido a la vez. Cuando la hora acordaba se acercaba, se apareció en la puerta de la Madriguera. Cómo si hubiera notado su presencia, Hermione fue la que abrió la puerta y nada más avistar su cabello platinado se abalanzó sobre él en un cálido abrazo seguido de un beso. Sin darle tiempo a nada más, lo cogió de la mano y lo adentró en la casa, llegando a la cocina donde la figura bajita y regordeta de Molly Weasley andaba alterada mientras le indicaba a una chica rubia y a Ginny qué hacer para que la salsa del guiso estuviera al punto.

-Ginny, ¿crees que a Draco le gustara el pollo en salsa?

-Mamá, te he dicho ya que…

-Bueno, sí que me gusta señora Weasley.

La voz de un hombre desconocido para ella hizo que Molly se diera la vuelta encontrándose con Draco. Le dedicó una maternal sonrisa y avanzó hacia él para abrazarlo. Seguidamente le despachó mandándole al salón para preparar la mesa con los demás varones mientras pedía a Hermione que se quedara con ella para ayudarle a terminar algunos detalles.

Hermione le encaminó a la estancia que era el salón encontrándose al entrar a cinco cabelleras pelirrojas y una azabache. Al notar su presencia todas se giraron hacia él.

-Vaya, ¡pero si es el hombre afortunado! –habló un Weasley alto de pelo largo que se encaminó hacia él y le tendió la mano.- No he tenido el placer de conocerte pero sí de oír hablar de ti, aunque por Hermione estoy dispuesto a dejarlas pasar. Bill Weasley.

Draco le sonrió a la vez que estrechaba su mano. Parecía que a este Weasley le caía bien.

-Era de esperar. –habló el Weasley de gafas, quién Draco estaba seguro de que era el que trabajaba en el Ministerio.- A Hermione le gustan las causas perdidas.

Después de ese comentario todas las cabezas giraron hacia el hombre acusadoramente, mientras que Draco dibujaba una mueca en su cara.

-Disculpa a mi hijo Percy, a veces se va de la lengua demasiado. –el padre de los Weasley se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se dirigió hacia Draco para saludarlo.

-Si Freddie siguiera aquí, no se creería lo que están viendo mis ojos. Malfoy en nuestra casa y en una relación con Hermione. Definitivamente se reiría si se lo contaran.

-George, el pobre Fred querría lo mejor para Herms ahora que él no está.

Draco se sintió confundido en ese momento. Sabía que Hermione había mantenido una relación con Weasley ya que se escuchaba tal cosa por los pasillos de Hogwarts en años anteriores. Pero ahora descubrió que estaba equivocado de pelirrojo. No era Ron, si no el gemelo que murió en batalla. La sala se sumió en un silencio que se rompió cuando otro pelirrojo tatuado y de pelo salvaje entró gritando "¡Abran paso!" mientras cargaba un gran cuenco lleno de lo que parecía ser puré de patatas.

-¡Ya está aquí el blanquito! - _¿Blanquito?_ Pensó Draco- Qué pasa, tío. Soy Charlie.

Una enorme sonrisa invadió la cara del pelirrojo y Draco pensó que su actitud jovial no le pegaba con su aspecto de chico malo.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, aparte de las miradas que de vez en cuando George le lanzaba a Draco. Se pasaron la velada entablando todo tipo de conversaciones y haciendo que el rubio interviniera en estas.

A los Weasleys, la segunda familia de Hermione les caía bien a pesar de sus diferencias en el pasado. Guay. Ya sólo le quedaban los padres de Herms.

 **Nota de la Autora: ¡No he podido evitar hacer referencia al Fremione! Son mi segundo otp y omg me ha encantado poder encajarlos en este fic. Espero que os haya gustado esta letra, nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	24. X

**X: xenophilius**

-Vamos Draco, ¡No es para tanto!

-¡¿Cómo no va a ser para tanto?! No quiero ir, Mione. De verdad que no.

Llevaban un buen rato así. Habían dejado a Scorpius con los padres de Hermione esa misma mañana ya que Luna les habían invitado a Draco y a Hermione esa noche a cenar con ella y su padre. La semana anterior habían invitado a Ron y la anterior a esa a Harry. Hermione, por supuesto, había aceptado enseguida. Le encantaba la idea de ir a casa de Luna, siempre eran momentos divertidos. Pero Draco no opinaba lo mismo.

Draco pensaba que los Lovegood nisiquiera sabían que él era el acompañante de Hermione y que cuando lo vieran mandarían a un animal de esos raros en los que ellos creían a perseguirle y colarse en su oreja o algo por el estilo. Hermione a veces se preguntaba quién era el verdadero niño de la casa, si Scorpius o Draco.

Hermione, ya cansada de tanto drama por parte del rubio, resopló harta.

-Mira, si te pones ropa adecuada y no te quejas más, dejamos a Scorpius con mis padres hasta mañana por la tarde. Tendremos un día entero para nosotros solos. Sin Scorpius. Cómo antes.

La cara de Draco se iluminó con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Solos… solos?

-Solos.

-¿Toda para mí?

-Que sí pesado, ahora vístete.

-No te arrepentirás, nena.

La exgryffindor rodó los ojos. Tenía que recurrir a tratos como estos si quería un efecto seguro. Pero por lo menos ahora la acompañaría a la cena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Instantes después de dar el primer golpe a la puerta, Luna Lovegood se encontraba ante ellos dándoles paso hacía el interior de su casa. Tanto ella como Xenophilius les saludaron estrujándolos en un abrazo.

Y entonces, pasó.

-Y dime, Hermione… ¿Cómo lo llevas? –preguntó Xenophilius.

-Generalmente bien. –sonrió la muchacha.

-No, me refiero a… ya sabes. El aura naranja nunca engaña.

-¿Disculpe? No estoy segura de si le estoy entendiendo.

Hermione miraba nerviosa al padre de su buena amiga. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle al hablarle de auras?

-Herms, lo que mi padre intenta decirte es que como llevas el embarazo.

Draco, quién en ese momento se estaba llevando un trozo de comida a la boca con el tenedor, lo dejó caer creando un ruido que lleno toda la habitación. Giró lentamente la cabeza hasta mirar a su querida Hermione de forma interrogante.

En cuanto a Hermione, sentía toda la sangre irse hacia sus mejillas, las cuales estaban seguramente más rojas que su pintalabios. No podía estar pasándole esto a ella. De verdad que no.

Había descubierto la noche anterior que estaba embarazada de unas semanas ya que su periodo se retrasaba, y este hombre, con solo verla había sabido apreciarlo por no se qué de un aura naranja.

Miró con una pequeña sonrisa a Draco.

-¡Sorpresa! –fue lo único que pudo musitar.

Y Draco se inclinó a besar a su querida Mione.

 **Nota de la Autora: lo sé, lo sé ¡No tengo perdón! Llevo sin actualizar cuanto ¿dos, tres meses? ¡Y solo a un par de letras de acabar! Lo siento de verdad, pero me ha sido un poco imosible debido al inicio del curso y los exámenes. Para compensar, intentaré terminar el fic antes de que se terminen navidades.**

 **Como siempre os leo en reviews y espero que os guste. xx**


	25. Y

**Y. yule ball**

Draco detestaba la idea del maldito baile entre las tres escuelas. Por supuesto no era por el dilema de encontrar pareja, eso a él no le hacía falta. Tendría a la chica que quisiera a sus pies con sólo lanzarle una mirada significativa. Bueno, a todas menos quizá a una. Pero eso no era importante ahora.

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que se hallaba en la habitación de los chicos de cuarto curso de Slytherin, orgulloso de cómo se veía. Sin duda alguna, la túnica de gala que su querida madre le había enviado, había sido elegida con el exquisito gusto de un Malfoy. Se recolocó el pelo, el cual estaba púlcramente peinado y se sonrió a él mismo.

-Malfoy, esta es tu noche.

Después de una última sonrisa arrogante al espejo, Draco salió de la habitación y se encontró con Pansy escaleras abajo. No es que le entusiasmara mucho la idea de ir con aquella chica, puesto que era pomposa como ninguna, pero debía mantener ciertas tradiciones. Todos esperaban de él que fuera con ella, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Lo primero que hizo cuando entró al salón fue mofarse junto con Pansy y el resto de sus amigos Slytherin de la capa de gala que llevaba el pobretón Weasley. Podía decirse que el resto de sus hermanos iban más o menos decente, pero lo de la comadreja ya era un caso aparte. Continuaron entre risas y bromas hasta que Dumbledore anunció la llegada de los vencedores, por lo que se encaminó al frente del pasillo que se formó para que los elegidos pasaran.

Vió a Delacour pasar la primera de la mano de un chico de la misma escuela que ella. A Draco no le parecía tan guapa como todos insinuaban que era. Sólo una más del montón. Bufó al mirar a su alrededor y ver a casi todos los chicos babear al verla pasar.

Le seguía Krum de la mano de una chica. Pero vaya chica era. Draco no supo de donde había salido, porque si él mismo la hubiera conocido, hubiera mandado a la mierda a Pansy, aunque juró que la chica le sonaba familiar, no supo ponerle nomnbre. Hasta que alguien lo dijo. Y quiso orir por las cosas que habían estado cruzando su mente.

-¿Es esa Hermione Granger?

Todas las chicas la miraban con envidia y admiración mientras los chicos habían experimentado algo parecido a lo que le había pasado a Draco unos instantes antes. Aquella precisidad no podía ser ratón de biblioteca Granger. Pero sí que lo era. Era la misma Granger, sólo que con el pelo más liso (ojalá Draco pudiera pasar sus dedos por él), un vestido que le hacía un gran tributo a las insinuadas curvas de su cuerpo, y una sonrisa angelical.

El verla pasar junto a Krum era como ver en directo a los protagonistas del cuento muggle de la Bella y la Bestia.

Draco no pudo prestar atención a Diggory y a Potter y escuchó las mofas de sus amigos burlándose de él, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otra cosa. O en otra persona.

El resto de la noche transcurrió más o menos con total normalidad y Draco estaba centrado en sus amigos, hasta que ocurrió.

Draco se había excusado para ir a por unas bebidas cuando vió a Granger teniendo una acalorada conversación con el Weasley menor. Los vió salir a ambos y juró que pensó que iban a darse el lote en un lugar en el que Krum no los viera hasta que divisó una lágrima correr por la cara de Granger. Se dispuso a seguirles, pensando que quizá así encontraría una forma de burlarse de ella y olvidarse de sus tet… cómo se veía.

Se escondió detrás de una columna para no ser visto y fue presente de lo que él llamó como "la gran cagada de Weasley". Y finalmente, la comadreja dejó sola a Hermione sentada en las escaleras de la entrada del Gran Comedor llorando a lágrima viva.

Este hubiera sido un buen momento para burlarse de ella por semanas, pero algo en el interior de Draco se removió. Sacó su varita, maldiciéndose internamente por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Y en nada que terminó se fue de ahí para no levantar sospechas.

Hermione estaba llorando. No podía creer que le hubieran arruinado la noche de esa manera. Algo más calmada, se pasó un pañuelo cuidadosamente por la cara, para quitarse el surco de lágrimas de su cara. Y, de repente, algo cayó en su regazo.

Un papel pulcramente doblado.

Procedió a desdoblarlo encontrando que en realidad se trataba de una nota dirigida a ella. Y, al leerla, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su boca.

Granger,

Estás demasiado bonita cómo para pasarlo mal por ese imbécil.

Vuelve dentro a divertirte, disfruta de tu noche.

Tenía razón. Se levantó del escalón con fuerzas renovadas y entró al Gran Comedor, buscando a Viktor con la mirada. No dejaria que Ron le arruinara lo que le quedaba de noche.

Y una cabellera platinada sonrió, al ver que cierta leona había seguido sus consejos.

Sobra decir que, a partir de ese día, Malfoy no volvió a pensar de la misma manera sobre Hermione.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡penúltimo capítulo del fic! Me da mucha pena acabar con esto, ¡por eso no quiero actualizar!** **El próximo capítulo será el desenlace de esta bonita historia. ¿Algunas ideas para la Z? Serán bienvenidas, puesto que no tengo muy seguro que palabra escoger.**

 **Muchos besos, ¡os leo en reviews!**


End file.
